


Etna's Meal

by Zehntacles



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: A girl has to eat a healthy diet to stay so pretty, and demons need more than just food. But when Etna is hungry for lustful things, will Adell be able to resist her appetite?





	1. Etna's Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I ever wrote and it shows.

Over the course of the night Adell had repeated dreams of the sensual kind, all featuring the lovely Rozalin. Many of them picturing her either undressing or wearing next to nothing, making deep and alluring sounds to him. Tempting him closer and closer with her flesh and her eyes. While it was all a dream it left him very anxious in the real world, laying in bed and sweating as the vivid images went through his mind. When day break showed itself through his room window he woke up slowly and feeling very warm. Wondering what could have made him think of such perverted (but appealing) things he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see a surprising sight.

Looking back up at him from down the bed were two large, beautiful scarlet eyes, staring deeply and looking almost as surprised to see him as he was to see them. After a moment the silence in the bedroom was broken by a cheerful "Good morning Adell!"

"Etna? Why are you in my bed?" Adell spoke up in a confused state that was half awake and half asleep. As he slowly became conscious he was aware that her fingers were carefully playing with something while she laid there looking up at him. When the feeling started to become apparent he realized it was his own erect cock she was stroking carefully between her fingers.

"Well that's kind of a silly question now isn't it?" She said coyly as she lowered her mouth onto his penis, licking at the tip and continuing to stroke it softly with her hands. When he became fully aware of what was happening Adell panicked and tried to rise, but found his wrists tied to the bed.

"What the hell is this!? Why do you have me tied up!?" He looked at his hands in distress as Etna glanced at him with annoyance.

"If you keep asking obvious questions I'm never going to finish my breakfast." Opening her mouth again to lick along the length of his cock Adell's body shook from the feeling of her tongue, his legs jerking to have him find that his feet were tied down as well to keep him from escaping.

"Don't make stupid jokes." He was breathing a little harder now from the stress of being molested and the feeling she was giving him. Taking his cock deep into her mouth she slowly sucked at it and pulled her lips off of him. Smiling when it made his whole body shiver.

"It's not a joke, you know I'm a demon right?" She stated in a matter of fact way. "Well demons can't live on just food, we need other things too. For instance some demons live for destruction, or for stealing from others. My kind needs lust to feed off of." She grinned at him and stroked him a bit faster. "Don't worry, it's nothing personal. I just need to get my fill then you can be free to go." She giggled with a sound that was both cute and devilish. Adell was breathing faster as her attentions were starting to have a heavy effect.

"Etna... stop... stop it! I didn't ask for this." By now she was pretty much done listening as she lowered her lips onto him again, sucking greedily on his cock and making him moan louder. Wrapping her fingers around him she bobbed her head along with her hand to stroke him into her mouth, moaning against his cock as she went. Before long Adell wasn't fighting against her any longer and his body shook with anticipation.

"It looks like your done arguing." She grinned up evilly at him and licked along his cock, lifting her hips up on the end of the bed onto her knees. Her free hand moved backwards between her legs and rubbed herself softly against her panties. Her lips sucked hard at his cock now with a heavy intent.

Adell laid on the bed moaning for a while, his breaths getting louder and louder before he finally came hard into Etna's waiting lips. She never pulled her mouth away but rather sucked him deeply into her mouth and licked her tongue against his tip. Once he'd finished shooting his warm fluid into her lips she pulled her mouth away from him and smiled in an adorable way. "Well that was tasty, and you even enjoyed it didn't you?" She kissed the tip of his cock, making him shudder from the touch. "Still sensitive huh?" She licked along his tip slowly making him moan in protest.

"Etna... knock it off..." He gasped lightly to her, Etna now crawling up the bed over top of him until she was above him. Leaning forward with her face close to his she whispered softly to him.

"Adell..." She said, her lips nearly touching his and looking into his eyes. "I need more." Her voice was intoxicating but Adell was still a bit panicked from everything that had occurred so quickly. His head leaned up to touch at her lips with his but she pulled away before he could get a kiss. Smiling in her devilish way Etna stood above him and hiked her skirt up to reveal the white cotton panties beneath. Removing them slowly above him, she kicked them aside and lowered herself on top of his head, straddling his face with her knees. "Lick me."

"Wha-what!" He managed to stammer but not without taking in a deep breath of her scent. She was nearly sitting on him.

"Lick me. Like I did to you." She said in that same alluring voice, bumping her hips against him and pushing her pussy against his mouth. "Don't you think I deserve a little fun too?" She pet her hand through his hair as she looked down at him.

"I... I can't do it." He said embarrassed with how quickly the seemingly young looking demon was so easily dominating him. To the point he was forgetting to put up a fight against her. Undaunted Etna began to rub her hips up against his mouth, wiggling her pussy against his lips so he'd have to taste her. Before long Adell was being smothered by her and opened his mouth, his tongue making its way against her pink flesh.

"That's a good boy." She purred out as she felt him lick at her. She continued to look down and play with his hair as he experimented with her taste. Rubbing her hips encouragingly to his every movement and exploration. Before long she was moaning herself as he was starting to forget less of his embarrassment and more of his building lust for the girl on top of him. Lifting his head up he pushed his tongue inside of her pussy. "Oh yeah! Just like that!" Etna moaned out to the air, closing her eyes and gripping onto the pillow tightly that his head was resting on. Her tail flicked about beneath her skirt and her small wings fluttered as she felt him taste her inside. Reaching backwards she traced her fingers between his legs again, lightly rubbing them against his cock which was growing erect again from the pleasure she was giving to him. "You must really like your Queen's pussy?" She teased him from above, now moaning louder and feeling her own body shake with delight. Leaning forward she clenched her legs lightly together and closed her eyes tightly as she came onto his face. Her moans turning into shouts of pleasure as she bucked her hips towards his eager mouth. When she was finally finished she pulled her hips away from his lips and lifted up his chin to inspect him.

His face was covered in her sticky juices, his mouth now gasping from her body covering his face so completely. She smiled again and leaned in towards his lips. Before giving him the chance to kiss her she moved her mouth away and licked around his lips, cleaning him but not letting him have that intimate touch of a kiss between them. She wanted to dominate him more first. "Are you ready for my main event?" She giggled lightly at him as she moved back down his body lifting her hips over top of his and straddling him. Her wet pussy rubbed against his hard cock, making Adell moan with a desire that he wasn't even aware he could have had before this morning. Taking his cock onto her hands she raised her hips above him and started to lower herself onto him. As he began to enter her she stopped and looked down at him. "Beg me."

"Wha-what?" He gasped in confusion, mostly due to how fast things had been going till now and the sudden stop of that fast pace run of pleasure.

"Beg me. Beg me for my pussy. To put your cock in me. Or I won't let you." She was dripping with desire, she needed to fuck him. But more than that she needed to dominate him. She'd have both or neither and she didn't intend on leaving this bed unsatisfied.

"Fine. I want you.. I admit it." He let out in heavy breaths, trying to push himself up into her but his ropes keeping him from doing so.

"Not good enough. Beg me for it. Beg your Queen to let her fuck you." She lowered herself a little more onto him, unable to hold back a moan of her own and feeling embarrassed she had shown a little weakness. He didn't seem to notice.

"Your... not... my 'Queen'." He stated in protest, but was fighting with his bonds to get to her. The ropes holding fast against him even as the bed creaked with the strain he put on the wood.

"I am your Queen, and you're my slave, or you nothing to me." Slowly and agonizingly teasing even for herself, she pulled her hips up and threatened to pull him out of her entirely if he didn't agree. The stress was showing on Adell's face as she was nearly away from him and he finally caved in.

"Fine! Please my Queen, let me fuck you!" It was humiliating and Adell felt himself flush with shame at having said that, but the need for her was so overwhelming he couldn't stop himself. Looking satisfied and not wanting to wait any longer either Etna lowered her hips onto him with a loud shout. Her tight pussy squeezing around his cock in a warm and wet embrace. They began to move their hips slowly as Etna adjusted to the pace of his thrusts into her, moaning loud with each shove inside of her. When she felt steady enough she sat up and removed her top, letting her perky breasts be exposed to him.

"If your good, you can have these too." Her breasts were much smaller than the ones he'd been picturing in his dream earlier but they looked just as good to touch. Etna was normally self conscious of her chest size but right now was pulling off the role of the dominatrix so well she didn't even consider he might not like them. Staring into his eyes as his hips worked up into her she leaned back and pulled at the ropes binding his feet, freeing his legs. Doing so she then leaned forward and did the same for his wrists, freeing him entirely on the bed beneath her. Once he was set loose Adell sat up and tired to kiss her lips again. She blocked his efforts once more by putting her fingers against his lips; she still wouldn't give him that. He had to earn that from his queen. Pushing her finger into his mouth she let him suck it lightly and lead his mouth down to her breast, where he skillfully pulled her nipple into his lips.

Etna leaned her head back as she started to moan loud with abandon. Her nipples hardened quickly as he sucked and pinched them teasingly, sending shivers through her sensitive body. "Yeah! Yes! Fuck me hard! Fuck me now!" She gripped onto his arms for support as he did as he was told, his hips now thrusting hard enough into her to push her upward against his lap. Etna wailed in ecstasy as she was penetrated deeply with each thrust, feeling her body tensing up with waves of pleasure. Before long she had to lean against him for support, her head resting into the crook of his neck and her sharp demon nails digging into his back. Her tail thumped against the bed as she screamed against his neck, biting him deeply and coming repeatedly from his thrusts.

Adell moaned deeply from the feeling of her around him, and pushed her forward onto the bed to lay her on her back. Etna let out a shout of surprise at him suddenly pushing her back and lost her balance for a moment. When he attempted to push into her from above Etna bit her lip to hold back a shout of pleasure and reached down, gripping his cock between her strong fingers. Stopped suddenly Adell looked almost hurt that she wasn't letting him continue. She just smiled back in her devilish way. "The slave never gets to be on top the first time." She was panting and sweating in a very sexy way on her back, and lifting her other hand up shook her finger in a "Tsk tsk" manner.

Getting on all fours Etna crawled up between his legs and sucked at the tip of his cock, stroking him hard with her hand as she did. Before long Adell moaned hard to let her know he was going to climax again, as she felt the first bit of his cum hit her lips she pulled her mouth away and closed her eyes. His white fluid shooting out onto her face and tongue as she kept her mouth open. Sucking at the tip again she looked up at him with her scarlet eyes and winked.

Picking up her clothes from the floor Etna looked back at him with a sly grin, shaking her ass as she walked about to the room. "That wasn't bad for someone so new to this." She smirked at him, making him flush with embarrassment. Slipping her clothes back on one by one she blew him a kiss and opened his front door. "Make sure you have a good breakfast waiting for me tomorrow."


	2. Etna's Lunch

As the daughter of the greatest of Overlords to ever lay claim upon a Netherworld, Overlord Zenon, Rozalin was your typical spoiled child. All her life she'd had everything she ever requested; food, objects, education. She even had servants to provide musical accompaniment of any sort that she would request. While all these desires upon the netherworld could be sated the one thing she had never truly been exposed to was other people. Not just servants or maids or anyone she was able to subjugate but normal people living in the world. Truth be told she had never seen the outside of her own home. That is until the day she was forcefully removed from her false paradise.

When Adell's mother had attempted to summon the Overlord Zenon to their home for Adell to battle they accidentally managed to summon Rozalin instead. Perhaps this could have been easily corrected but unfortunately she was bound to Adell now through a magical contract, and the only way to release her from this was with one of their deaths. She of course had no intention of letting herself die, so the answer had been simple at first; kill the upstart human boy that kept her imprisoned. Her plans had been straight-forward, leading him to dangerous areas in hopes of it resulting in his demise. It didn't work however as it was soon apparent even she did not know how to find her father, leaving both of them in a dead end. This did not shake Adell's resolve though as he still planned to locate the Overlord Zenon and remove the curse that was turning all the people in his world (save himself) from humans into monsters. In addition when he learned of Rozalin's own plight of wanting to meet her father in person for the first time he vowed to assist with this as well. This was where things took an unexpected turn for her.

Shortly there after Rozalin felt a stirring in her heart. This human boy who was previously viewed as a lower being compared to her royal demonic heritage was becoming important to her. As well as his family, his little brother and sister also becoming precious people. And his parents who treated her with a genuine kindness she had never experienced while living in her so called paradise of a prison. For the first time Rozalin had people that were important to her, all of which were suffering from her father's curse and changing them into monsters. All of which save Adell, who was becoming the most important of all. They were both seventeen years old, both young and while Rozalin was clever, proper and very beautiful Adell himself was rather charming in his honest, straightforward heroic ways. As time went on she felt that this relationship may not be so bad after all.

Some time had passed and while the pair had come close to finding Overlord Zenon they had not managed to actually secure or defeat him the way the two had planned. In fact their efforts were nearly thwarted and lost if not for the help of the Beauty Queen Etna, one of the challengers that had come to steal the title of "Strongest Overlord in the Cosmos" from Rozalin's father. She single-handedly managed to defeat him publicly, and announced herself the new Strongest Overlord in the Cosmos. While everyone seemed to bear witness to this truth the curse had not been lifted, and Etna's own title had not changed. So in an attempt to once again capture a now weakened Zenon, Adell's mother tried her summoning again. This time looking for the strongest Overlord in their netherworld. However this resulted in another unexpected failure when Etna herself appeared in the summoning. The resulting task stripping her of her strength and causing her Prinny followers to abandon her. Now powerless and penniless Etna was in a desperate situation of her own. Blaming Adell for these actions she'd been hanging around his house along with Rozalin now for almost a month.

To say Rozalin wasn't fond of Etna was a bit of an understatement. Maybe she was just jealous of having another pretty, single young girl around the house besides herself but it was her personality that grated on Rozalin the most. Before Etna lost her powers she had been arrogant, selfish and devilish. All features that most demons would praise but it just served to annoy Rozalin further. While Rozalin had a beautiful body (blond hair, sultry red eyes and a large C Cup she was proud of) Etna looked like a 14 year old girl (Spiky pig tailed pink hair, wide childish red eyes and an A cup that went with her skinny body) despite being over 1000 years old. Yet she still lorded around the house like she was the sexiest woman alive in that skimpy black leather outfit of hers. None of the rest of the family seemed to mind. For the most part Adell usually ignore her attitude and his parents treated her just as kindly as anyone else. Adell's little brother Taro didn't seem to pay her much mind and still called Rozalin "Princess" and followed her around, which made Rozalin feel all warm and happy inside when he did. However Adell's sister Hanako was looking to Etna as a role model, and despite how many times Rozalin educated her that following Etna's ways was not the path to being a proper lady she still insisted that Etna was the coolest. Hanako could be forgiven, she was just an 11 year old girl. Etna could not, she was an ancient bitch.

This afternoon though Rozalin had been given the task of locating both Etna and Adell. Hanako was making lunch and wanted to get everyone in the house before it was done so she asked Rozalin to go find her brother and new role model. Rozalin agreed of course, to look for Adell. She didn't give a damn where Etna was and didn't intend to go looking for her once she'd located him. Given the clue that he was probably out chopping wood for the house fire place she headed off towards the woods just outside town. She didn't really like walking around the village alone and was hoping she'd locate him soon so she didn't have to be feeling so uneasy. Heading out towards where she'd seen him work before it wasn't too long before she spotted the red spiky hair in the distance. Her heart felt a little lighter and she walked a little faster towards him, her feet seeming to glide under her long, flowing dress. As she closed the gap she could see he was leaning back on a tree trunk and didn't see her coming. Getting a little devilish smile of her own she called out to him in a cute, lighthearted way. "Oh Adell!" He actually jumped a little like she frightened him and she giggled to herself. Looking back over his shoulder to see her coming down the path he looked kind of distressed. "Adell, it's time for lunch!"

"Oh uh... um... okay!" He responded to her but didn't leave his spot where he was leaning against the stump, which was kind of weird. Rozalin started to approach further.

"So... are you coming?" Adell seemed to fret more when she asked then but nodded his head.

"Ye-yeah! I'll be along shortly okay! Just gotta finish up here!" Rozalin was getting suspicious, normally Adell wasn't the type to hide things so this strange behavior was more than out of character.

"Your not going to make me walk back alone are you?" Rozalin asked in an annoyed tone now, wondering what exactly was going on. "I mean I came all this way to get you and your just going to send me off? Your not even working." She gave a bit of a huff, crossing her arms under her breasts. Adell seemed like he wasn't paying attention though as he didn't respond and kept facing away from her. "Are you even listening to me!"

"Jeez, can't a girl give a blow job in peace around here!?" The words were almost as striking as the appearance of Etna's head rising from behind Adell, giving Rozalin an annoyed glare. At first Rozalin could only stare in disbelief as she tried to process what she had just heard. Adell was currently face palming himself and shaking his head, his secret now out in the open. When Rozalin snapped back to reality her confusion was quickly replaced with anger.

"WHAT!?" Storming over to where they were she could now clearly see Adell was leaning back against the stump with his pants down, Etna kneeling in front of him and it was pretty obvious what had been happening shortly before she had arrived. She looked between the two with Adell looking away embarrassed and Etna standing up with that same cocky attitude she always had. "Wh-what's going on here!?"

"I think I already covered that." Etna responded wiping away at her lips a little with a smirk. It just served to make Rozalin more enraged as she was looking between the two of them. How could they do this!? How could he!? With her of all people? How could he, when she... when she felt...

"Adell, what are you doing here!? I mean with her! I thought you didn't even like girls!?" Rozalin was protesting angrily now, trying not to look down at Adell's erection which was as distracting as it was infuriating knowing that Etna had recently... well had been doing things with it! "I thought you didn't like girls like that?" She began to feel her anger give way to uneasiness. "I thought you liked me..."

"Rozalin, listen. It's not entirely what it looks like." Adell tried to pull his pants up but Etna put her boot down on top of them to keep him from being able to. He was giving her an angry glare now which didn't make Rozalin feel any better sadly enough. "Etna please!"

"Oh will you kids calm down." She stated almost sounding bored. Rozalin was starting to feel for the gun in her pocket, thinking if there was ever a time she had an excuse now was it. "Listen little princess it's not what you think, I don't even like him." Now she could feel her finger around the trigger. "I mean your a demon too right? Don't you know anything about how we need to survive?" Rozalin was only half listening, still keeping her hand around the gun. "He was just giving me what I needed to live. Demons need energy, I need lust, without it I'll die."

"So just die!" It sounded logical to Rozalin anyway. Would solve most of her problems at the moment. "You need this you little flat-chested slut!? Why do you need Adell for this!?" Adell was still trying to pull his pants up and Etna was doing all she could to make that difficult for him.

"Well that's obvious isn't it? I can't very well ask his dad, his mother would kill me." Oh she wasn't the only one you had to worry about, Rozalin mused to herself still feeling the gun in her pocket. "And most of the villagers around here are either monsters or icky sorts of creatures that I couldn't even have sex with if I wanted to. Taro I guess is an option but he's awfully young so even if I did get him in the mood it would take too long to educate him into what I need." She was just about ready to pull out her piece at that, no way was this little stick of a woman taking both boys from her. "So I was left with Adell. It's all out of necessity."

"Rozalin please, I didn't want you to find out.." Adell tried to reason but she wasn't going to hear any of it.

"No! No you don't get to talk your way out of this! To think you'd... you'd do something like this, with her! How could you?" Rozalin was feeling an emotion that she'd previously never really knew and it was terrible. Was this heartbreak? She just wanted to lash out. Although that horrible girl still had more to say.

"You know this is really your fault." Etna offhandedly commented, which at this point caused Rozalin to pull out her gun and aim it at Etna's head.

"My fault!? How is this my fault!?" She wanted to shoot her right between the eyes so much she could almost taste it, even now the little demon girl was still smirking at her in a taunting way.

"Isn't it obvious? If you'd been taking care of him like you were supposed to he wouldn't have been so easy for me to take." How dare she even say that!? Taking care of him like she was supposed to? "I mean he clearly likes you, and I'm not even trying to keep you apart. So if your going to keep swinging those fat tits of yours around and not give him any attention with them what's to expect?" Rozalin was biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. How could she say these things? Looking over at Adell his eyes were cast down at the ground now, seeming a bit depressed. Rozalin found herself lowering her weapon.

"Adell... is that true? Are you... do you really want to be with me like that?" Adell sighed, seeming to not really know what to say. Admittedly this wasn't the most romantic of situations to confess such a thing but she wanted to know. Etna rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Good grief he clearly wants to be with you!" She almost shouted at the two of them, getting a rise of anger out of Rozalin once more. "It's practically written all over the both of you. Kids are so silly, always holding out on your real feelings when what you want is right in front of you. It's kind of funny really." Rozalin made a fist looking over at Etna's smiling face.

"Who are you to call us kids you... slutty little... whorish... flat-chested brat!" That shut Etna up real quick and got a smile out of Rozalin. She'd hit a sore spot attacking Etna's cup size and stature. "Attacking him when he's alone just to feed your perverted desires. I bet that whole explanation of needing it to live is just an excuse!" She crossed her arms again under her chest. "Your probably not even good at it." Oh now that got to her, she could see the fire in Etna's eyes and it was making Rozalin feel better very quickly.

Etna looked like she was going to pull out her weapon as well but before she got angry she composed herself and got determined. Smirking again she looked over at Adell who was more than a bit overwhelmed with the two women before him fighting each other then back at Rozalin. "Care to make a wager on that?" Rozalin's eyebrow perked up at that statement.

"Excuse me?" Rozalin asked, now truly curious.

"If your so confident lets make a bet, big girl. Why don't we see who's better at doing it?" Rozalin spied over at Adell as well who was trying to find a way out of this.

"Um... isn't everyone waiting for us for lunch?" Adell tried to protest but got a flash of anger from both girls informing him not to interrupt. Rozalin thought it through a little more. A wager? Well... maybe this could be her chance to get rid of this little brat once and for all.

"So how will we decide this then?" She asked this time crossing her arms under her breasts to heft them up a bit, wanting Etna to see what she was up against. Apparently Adell saw too as his erection seemed to flex a little making her blush lightly.

"Simple, we'll put your money where your mouth is. We'll use this kid over here." She thumbed at Adell who was looking fret again when she brought him into the conversation. "You can pick any part of yourself you like, and using that we'll see who can make him cum the fastest. The one with the best time we'll be the winner." Rozalin weighed this in her head. She knew about sex, she wasn't foolish on the subject but other than a few private times she'd explored herself she didn't really have any experience. Still she was certainly more attractive than this little stick and with her body could easily beat her out. "Unless of course you don't know how to do it?" Oh, this bitch was going to get it.

"Fine, I accept." She said with determination in her voice, Adell was really trying to get his pants up now and hop away from the scene.

"Don't I get a say in all of this!?"

"NO!" Both girls shouted at him freezing him in his tracks. It wasn't much of a surprise to see where he got his distrust of women from. Composing herself again Rozalin decided to set some ground rules.

"Fine, we'll play your game. Now, onto the prize. If I win the bet you don't get to have sex anymore. Not just with Adell, at all." She smiled feeling that Etna would run out on the bet now but to her surprise she didn't even seem worried.

"Okay, whatever." Her confidence still annoyed Rozalin to no end. "But if I win, you get to be my next meal." The agreement shocked both Rozalin and Adell when they heard the words. "And you'll serve me that meal until I'm completely satisfied, agreed?" Etna was smirking. She really was a sexual deviant wasn't she? The idea of doing it with another woman was... unusual but she wouldn't let it scare her off. Adell didn't seem bothered by the suggestion of the two of them together either as he was certainly risen to attention. Composing herself again she nodded in acceptance.

"So how will we be sure you keep your promise? Someone like you would surely find a way to back out on a deal if she lost." Etna nodded as if she was pleased that Rozalin would consider her a cheater. Well demons did wear crimes as badges of honor.

"I figured you'd say that, after all most demons don't honor their agreements you know. Which is why these are so popular." She reached into one of her back pouches and pulled out two light blue bracelets. Other than being made of a thin metal with the engraving of a Prinny on them they didn't seem all that special. "They're called Prinny Promises. When two demons wear them and make an agreement it bounds them to their word. If one of the parties breaks their word, the Prinny Promise forces them to comply." Rozalin looked over the little pieces of jewelry with some skepticism. Did these things really work or were they just a trick of Etna's? Well... she'd play along. After all she wouldn't lose to her, and the look on Etna's face when she failed would be worth any small humiliation she had to endure.

"Fine, shall we?" Etna nodded and placed the bracelet on her own wrist, Rozalin did the same and the two women shook hands. When they did the bracelets tightened around their wrists and squeezed lightly. They certainly weren't going to come off now, at least not easily. Rozalin looked over the small Prinny Promise wondering what exactly it did that would force the wearer to comply while Etna was pushing Adell back onto the stump again.

"Tell you what, since your new to this kind of stuff I'll be nice and let you go first. I even got him warmed up for you." She smirked and backed up to watch the show. Rozalin scoffed a bit in her direction and looked down at Adell's erection. It was the first time she'd ever seen a man naked before her. She'd seen pictures but never one in real life. Blushing she looked up and met Adell's eyes then down again, slowly reaching out her hand to touch him. "Oh so your going to use your hands?" Rozalin stopped for a moment when Etna spoke up. "Remember, we both agreed to use one part of ourselves to make him cum." That was true... she had made that agreement and the bracelet would hold her to it. Stopping to realize the obvious she decided she'd use her best weapon. Backing up she unzipped the back of her dress and let it slide down onto the grass, revealing her ample breasts to Adell. Her lower half was covered by her tights and she felt she'd be satisfied at least hiding that much of herself while revealing this much. Covering her nipples with her arms she walked over towards Adell and got on her knees in front of him.

"Adell... I hope... I hope you'll help me win." She looked up at his eyes as she pulled her arms away to reveal her breasts to him. After seeing Etna's body she was sure he'd give in to hers easily. Lifting her breasts onto his lap she squirmed and positioned herself till she figured out the best angle to cover his erection in her cleavage. Once she managed to get him into position she began to push her breasts together against him. It felt strange to say the least, he was warm between her breasts and it made her feel excited to see him this close to her. She kept squeezing her breasts together on him, her nipples becoming erect and feeling herself get warm in the process. However it didn't seem to be getting Adell off.

Even though she was enjoying this she tried to remember that this was a bet with consequences. The reward of punishing Etna for her perverted ways was almost as precious as enjoying Adell right now. Deciding to change tactics she squeezed her breasts together with her fingers and moved her upper body up and down slowly. Looking up she could see it was making Adell more excited and decided she'd found her technique. Rocking her body up and down she squeezed his erection between her breasts and stroked him lightly. This actually felt better but it was a little rough. Despite how embarrassing it was she opened her mouth and let her tong hang out, dripping some of her saliva onto her cleavage. With the added lubricant her breasts were covering much more ground. As time was passing she was starting to lose track of the bet and found she was enjoying doing this a lot more than she expected. It wasn't proper at all, not very princess like but in this moment she didn't care. Rubbing her breasts up and down she looked up at Adell's face who seemed like he was more tense now then ever. When his eyes caught a hold of hers he let out a moan and came hard. Rozalin let out a little gasp not really expecting what was going to happen next and getting his cum on her face and cleavage. She sat on her knees there for a while, looking at the hot white liquid that was on her skin and realized it belonged to him. It was so embarrassing, but she couldn't make her body stop feeling excited for it. She looked up at his eyes again and just as she was about to find the words to speak a hand with a handkerchief reached out in front of her face. "Want to clean up?" It was Etna again, of course. Always getting in the way. Rozalin stood up and took the pink handkerchief, cleaning off her skin and face. Feeling cocky after her little session with Adell she leaned forward nearly pushing her cleavage against Etna's face.

"Well, do you really think you can beat my time after he's already had an orgasm?" She smirked at Etna. "A human needs time to recover before he'll be able to do it again. This fight is already won." Rozalin let Adell get a sight of her breasts again when she stood up straight, walking back over to her dress to pull it up again. "Zip me wont you?" Surprisingly Etna did, helping Rozalin get back into her outfit just as easily as she stripped out. Once she was dressed Etna tossed something over to Rozalin and she blinked catching the object. "A stop watch?"

"Yeah, this is a timed game remember? Oh, you were at 12 minutes and 26 seconds. Guess you shouldn't have been enjoying yourself so much." Rozalin blushed furiously looking at the clock then back up at her again. Did she really take that long? She figured it wouldn't matter but was surprised to see that Adell was still fully erect. She didn't know if she should admire his stamina or be upset that she didn't finish him off already. "I started yours when you took off your dress, so you can start mine for the same okay?" Rozalin was still giving Etna the haughty princess treatment as she scoffed at her and reset the clock.

"Fine, ready when you are." Etna nodded and looked over at Adell, who was still embarrassed past the point of reason now. Etna gave him a cute smile and shook her finger. "Now you better cum quick for me okay? I"m not going to hold back on you." Rozalin glared at the girl for talking to him like that. After that she reached behind herself and unclasped her top, letting it fall to the ground. Etna rubbed her nipples with a sound of giddy excitement looking at Adell's erection. Rozalin couldn't help but comment. "Really? Your going to try and compete with those little things?" She continued to laugh lightly at her as Etna removed her skirt and panties, revealing her entire young body now. "You can barely be called a woman with those curves."

"You might want to start the stop watch. Not that it matters to me if you don't want to keep time." Rozalin blinked and suddenly remembered, reaching down and fumbling with the watch till she got it to start properly. Etna giggled at her in that same arrogant tone and smiled down at her meal again. "Okay Adell, don't hold back." She smirked and turned around, lifting up her tail and pushing her ass against him. Rozalin supposed it made sense, it was about the only area she had any curves at all. Really though she was just thankful Etna hadn't decided to use her mouth or... well, any other area that would involve Adell inside her. Bet or not she didn't know if she could tolerate that. Watching the two of them it was beginning to concern her that Adell seemed to be getting excited as Etna was rubbing her ass up and down against his cock. She let out that same little giggle as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you having fun?" She gave him a small grin and half lidded red eyes as her hips worked against him. Adell was breathing a little hard from the skin contact and Etna was starting to move herself back into an easier position for her hip movements. She took a moment to give Rozalin a little wink which nearly caused her to crush the stop watch in her fingers. After a little more of her teasing thrusts against Adell she suddenly stopped and backed up from him. Rozalin and Adell both had something of a confused look as she turned to face him suddenly. Rozalin was about to protest that it would be cheating to use any part of herself other than what she picked but her hands didn't reach for Adell but for herself.

Both Rozalin and Adell were watching closely now as Etna let out soft, sensual moans and probed her own sex with her fingers. Looking down at herself she let her tongue hang out and moaned openly, push her finger inside herself and stroking lightly. Rozalin was feeling embarrassed watching her do this so openly then noticed Adell was transfixed on what she was doing to herself. She felt jealousy rising in her chest seeing him watch her as she continued to show off her display of self satisfaction. After a moment she pulled her fingers away and showed they were slick from her little exercise. Pulling them up to her lips she sucked on them slowly and then turned. Moving her hand down she spread the slickness over her ass and then wiggled it with a cute giggle. "There, I think that will help." She smiled moving back up against Adell eagerly and resuming her motions with earnest. Adell was now panting out loud and had been brought to a high arousal from watching Etna's show. Her added lubricant was letting her move her hips against him with a lot easier motion and she was starting to enjoy herself a lot too. "Adell, do you mind if I have fun too?" She rose her voice to a higher pitched cute tone as her tail curled around her thigh and pushed against her pussy. She started to moan herself with Adell as her hips moved faster. Rozalin was getting impatient from watching this, and despite the fact her body was getting aroused her pride was keeping her from being able to enjoy this display.

"Hey, your using your tail! I thought we agreed on only one part each!" Rozalin tried to argue with a flushed face to the demon girl, but she simply smiled in that same way she had at Adell and didn't stop on herself or him.

"We agreed on one part of ourselves on him. We never said we couldn't touch ourselves... mmm... unless you want to get that part for me?" Rozalin growled at her and crossed her arms, looking away too angry to even speak right now. Etna didn't seem to mind much, in fact she was moaning as if she was enjoying it more than anyone. Leaning forward and using her wings to keep herself upright enough she gripped onto Adell's knees. "Okay, you can cum for your Queen now." She smirked and leaned herself farther back, rubbing her ass against him in fast and hard motions as if she was riding him. Adell looked as if he were trying to keep himself from shouting out but wasn't able to hold back as he came against Etna's body. Feeling him cum onto her lower back she let out a little cooing motion and rubbed a bit more, trying to get as much out of him as she could. Once she was satisfied with Adell's performance she got off his lap and walked towards Rozalin who had a shocked expression and was standing still. She couldn't believe it, somehow Etna had actually gotten him to cum with her puny body. And after Rozalin had made him do it so recently. She didn't even notice as Etna used her tail to hit the stop watch and make it stop. Reaching out she took the handkerchief from Rozalin's other hand to clean off her backside. "So, what's my time?" Rozalin blinked taking a moment to realize what she'd actually asked her. When she did she pulled the watch up and her eyes were wide. "Well?"

"It's... it's... how could that be possible?" Her voice sounded far away as she looked at the clock. How could she have done this? It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! Etna was getting frustrated and reached up to take the clock from her hands, looking it over.

"Hm, 8 minutes and 47 seconds? I guess I was having too much fun too huh? Looks like he has that effect on women." She smiled cheerfully and that was very much the last straw. Rozalin had no more intentions of tolerating this slut on Adell and be damned if she had to admit she liked him for her to do it! Pulling out her gun she pointed it at Etna's head who just as frustrating as always didn't even look worried. "Hm? What's that for? Don't tell me your that upset that you lost? I thought you did pretty good for a first timer." Rozalin growled a little to herself and finally managed to pull the trigger. At least that's what she had intended, until the sharp pain shot up her arm making her drop her gun to the ground.

"What... what was that?" She looked at her hand noticing the little bracelet she'd worn earlier. That Prinny Promise thing. Etna was pulling her clothes back on as was Adell who was giving her a concerned look.

"I told you that thing kept demons honest. We made a bet and you lost. The Prinny Promise wont let you go back on your deal." Etna clasped her top back onto her body as she looked at Rozalin. "So I hope your ready to satisfy me to my hearts content later. Because it takes a lot to actually satisfy a healthy appetite like mine." Etna licked her lips as realization was dawning on Rozalin, her eyes widen as she felt a fear grip her and tried to slap Etna's smug little face. Only her body turned against her again as pain shot through her enough to bring her to her knees with a shout.

"Rozalin!" Adell was finally on his feet again as he ran over to the blond woman's side. Holding her against him he could feel her shuddering as she was trying to come to grips with what she'd gotten herself into. Adell hugged her form against him and Etna watched the whole thing with a bored expression. She let out a sigh.

"Good grief, you act like I'm going to do something to hurt you." Rozalin could only glare up at the girl as she began to walk back towards the house. "Well I'm going to go get the kind of food I can sink my teeth into. If you two want to stay out here I'll make up an excuse for you." As she was heading down the path she shook her hips in a confident tone, looking back at the two of them with a wink. Rozalin let out a sigh against Adell as reality was coming down on her. She was trying to think of something she could say, trying to recover any of her dignity in front of him while she could. But before she could think of any words he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry Rozalin." He sounded so sad. "I mean... It didn't matter when it was just me. When it was just me that was enduring this it was okay. I knew that I could handle everything for everyone if none of you had to endure. Even Etna who lost everything she had." Rozalin didn't think of that, that Etna had lost something important to her as well. It didn't make her like the girl anymore than she already did (which wasn't very much) but it did make her at least try to understand the situation that all of them had been put under. That Adell was somehow trying to make everything right for them. She looked up to see he was holding his eyes closed and she placed a kiss on his cheek. When it made him open them she smiled a bit to herself.

"No, it's okay." She said, now feeling a bit more confident despite everything. "I made this deal... I'll endure the consequences." She nodded to herself, now feeling determination set in. "That little slut wants me so bad, lets see if she can handle a real woman."


	3. Etna's Dinner

While demons were often considered vile and evil creatures amongst most humans, in reality they weren't that much different from themselves. They had the same tastes, desires and feelings as most sentient creatures in the universe. Any creatures that have or claim to have transcended these emotions and limitations were either liars or over-developed killjoys. Thankfully Etna was honest enough with herself that while she knew she was better than everyone else (demon, angel or human it didn't matter) she was still down to earth... or whatever this world's name was. Adell's home suited her needs just fine and while the lack of servants was a large disappointment she was still managing to get along. Currently freshening up she was seeing how many of the bubbles in her bath tub she could get to float and stay in the air from the light wind she was blowing. It was a fleeting game that just served to keep her mind busy while she was relaxing her body. After all, tonight was a big night.

Stepping out of the water she hit the drain and toweled herself down, making sure to get every little inch with light dabs. Then went to the task of her hair and checking her complexion and figure. Don't judge now! A girl has to keep track of these sorts of things. Most of those idiots out there had no idea how much work it took to stay so amazingly pretty as this beauty queen. When she was satisfied she pulled her hair up into it's traditional pigtails and set to getting herself dressed. She was wearing a special outfit tonight; a uniform. Not just any uniform though, ordered especially for her size and cut. It was a black, leather miniskirt with a black vest that made room for her wings and showed a little cleavage. Well... what little cleavage she had. Pulling on her stockings and boots she then put on some more short, authoritative looking gloves over her normal long opera style gloves. When she was satisfied with how the outfit looked on her she put on the finishing touch; a military style hat. Looking herself over in the mirror she somewhat resembled a sexy prison warden which was just the appearance she was going for.

Strolling from the bathroom to the guest bedroom she'd been staying in since her unfortunate arrival at Adell's home she opened and then closed the door behind her. Waltzing in she smiled to see her treat waiting for her on the bed. "Wow, I didn't think you'd get it all on so quickly."

"It's not like I had a choice." Rozalin muttered from the bed she was kneeling on. She was currently in a different outfit as well, long black stockings on her legs in place of her normal tights. She was wearing a garter belt to keep them held up and black silk thong panties that showed off a generous amount of herself. Her chest was covered by a single belt that was looped around her torso and just managed to cover her nipples. Etna was a bit impressed she'd managed to put that on and have it latched behind her like she'd requested. "This stupid bracelet prevented me from changing or putting anything on over these stupid clothes." Ah yes, the Prinny Promise bracelet. Etna had one attached to her own wrist as well. Ever since they'd made their deal and Etna had won her bet the bracelets have held onto them relentlessly as they were designed to do. It made sure Rozalin held true to her end of the bargain and wouldn't allow her to do anything else. Causing jolts of pain to go through the user if they ever tried to break their promise when they had put the bracelet on. "Where did you get these anyway? They can't have been yours." Etna was a bit annoyed by the statement, was she commenting that her body wasn't sexy enough to fit into those clothes? Well... they wouldn't have fit regardless but she was sexy dammit.

"Oh they were just something I had laying around, no need to worry." Actually she'd raided the closet of Adell's parents. His mom had about the same figure as Rozalin so it was easy to find something that worked. But letting Rozalin know she was wearing the underwear of Adell's mom would probably be too distracting for her to focus on the mission at hand. Etna walked closer to the bed and looked Rozalin over as if she were a dessert, just ready to be eaten. Smirking to herself she giggled a little while Rozalin glared. "Well try to have fun okay? After all it's not every day someone gets special attention from me." Rozalin rolled her eyes and looked away from Etna.

"Great, I'm getting special attention from a slutty kid. This must be my lucky day." Etna shot her another sharp look and reached under the bed with her tail, pulling out a riding crop. Rozalin still wasn't paying attention to her in an attempt to annoy so Etna gave a smack across the bed post making a large cracking noise. It was enough to make Rozalin nearly leap up in surprise. Etna kept a serious face and patted the sex toy against her palm threateningly. "You got quite a mouth on you. But I guess that's why you're here in the first place huh?" Rozalin was still angry but had an expression of worry now that she was seeing the tools that Etna was planning to have fun with. "Well, not to worry. After all I'm here to help you repent for your crimes."

"My crimes?" She said with genuine confusion. Etna didn't reply right away and instead thrust the riding crop between Rozalin's breasts. With the way the belt was holding her breasts together it secured the toy snugly like a sheath. Rozalin growled a little at being used like this but Etna didn't seem to mind or care.

"Of course your crimes. Your a criminal, and I'm here to punish you." Rozalin was looking legitimately confused but Etna didn't stop, instead she pulled out a note pad and began to flip through it, reciting the supposed offenses. "Indecent exposure in the woods, prideful and insulting behavior towards others, wearing far too much perfume..." Rozalin looked absolutely lost as Etna read on. "Suggestive acts of a sexual orientation in public, being a real cock-tease to all the men of this house, consistently forgetting to put away your dishes after your done with them..."

"Hey now I've been getting better about putting my drinking glasses away." Rozalin grumbled with an annoyed expression. "What is all this nonsense anyway? You've done all these things and far worse than me! I thought being bad was like a badge of honor for demons."

"It is, but your not a demon." Rozalin had that lost expression again as Etna flipped her notebook closed and tossed it aside. It was blank anyway, she'd been making all this up spur of the moment. "Your a devilish little human that's been behaving terribly and I'm the demon that's going to reform you and make you repent your sinful ways."

"Wait a minute... I get it now. This is all some sick little role play for you isn't it?" Rozalin was getting some of her haughty, princess like tone back in her voice. "Your living out some little childish fantasy aren't you? Oh now that's funny." She laughed a little to herself but Etna was standing firm and didn't break character. "Okay fine, then you forgot one offense, Warden." She said the title mockingly. "Causing envy in flat-chested demons with my sexy body." Rozalin was feeling pretty confident now that she had something to make fun of Etna with but to her credit she still didn't break character. Instead Etna walked over behind Rozalin and started to unclasp her belt a bit. At first Rozalin wondered if maybe she'd really hurt the girl's feelings and she didn't want to play anymore. Not that it mattered that much, she was being held here against her will anyway. Those thoughts faded fast as Etna tightened the belt by a one notch and squished Rozalin's breasts a little tighter. "H-hey that's... too tight!"

"It'll only get tighter if you can't keep those comments to yourself, criminal." Etna reached around and pulled the riding crop out of Rozalin's cleavage, who was happy to have it gone to give her a little more breathing room. "Now, on all fours bitch." Rozalin let out an audible growl which just made Etna smile more to see her angry like a dog. Rozalin thought of being difficult but knew if she resisted the Prinny Promise was going to make her endure some sort of pain so she reluctantly got up on her hands and knees. Blushing from the embarrassment of such a position she could feel Etna circling around her and looking her over like some kind of object. Just when it seemed like this was taking forever she got a small jolt of pain as Etna's hand collided with her ass making a loud slapping noise.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?" She looked back over her shoulder at Etna who was maintaining her tough girl prison warden face. She was either really into this or just wanted to mess with Rozalin.

"Punishing you, I thought I explained to you why you're here." She gave Rozalin's ass another slap making her jolt forward a bit. "Don't worry, it's only until we can get you to reform into a good girl." Rozalin was growling aloud again but it was hard to argue when she kept getting slapped across her ass. The sounds of spanking were being accompanied by that of little short cries as Rozalin was making cute, whining noises with each slap. Her ass taking on a pink color as the repeated slaps were having an effect. After nearly three minutes straight of being spanked Etna finally let up and let Rozalin catch her breath, small little tears showing up in the corners of her eyes. Etna walked round to the front of the bed and leaned forward to make eye contact with her. Rozalin was able to catch a peak down the front of Etna's vest to see that her nipples were stiff and was apparently enjoying this. "Well now criminal, are you ready to apologize for your crimes?" Rozalin glared daggers back at her and kept her mouth closed. "All you have to say is that your very sorry to your beautiful warden and we can stop the punishment." Rozalin grit her teeth in anger and turned her head away, not about to give Etna any kind of satisfaction of that nature. Etna stood up and sighed. "I see... you are a tough one. It looks like we'll have to use more extreme measures." She tapped the riding crop against her gloved palm and walked around back behind Rozalin, who was coming to the realization of what was going to happen.

"Wait! You can't really use that! That's going to aaaah!" Her whole body shook feeling the impact of the riding crop against her ass. After the repeated spanking her ass was already sensitive and the sex toy colliding with it just served to make it ache more. Rozalin gripped the bed sheets in her fingers and leaned her head forward onto the bed, raising her ass up higher. She's was breathing heavier now and as a little time passed she wondered if Etna was going to show some mercy before feeling and hearing the crack of the toy against her ass again.

Rozalin's cries this time had a more painful tone as the strikes from the riding crop were slower and fewer but so much more intense than Etna's palm had been. The punishment felt like it was going on forever before Etna finally walked back around to face Rozalin again, this time not leaning forward and instead looking down at her. "So... are you ready to apologize, criminal?" Rozalin was biting the bed sheets out of the pain and anger she was feeling, this little bitch was taking her game way too far. Still she didn't want to feel that crop against her ass again.

"I... I apologize to you." She was muttering the words out but it was almost more painful to give up her pride than it was to take the beating. "My... skinny little warden." Etna was glaring again, but Rozalin couldn't help it. She just couldn't stand her. Etna still staying in character shook her head and walked behind Rozalin, who was closing her eyes waiting for another strike against her ass but surprised when she didn't feel it. Instead there was the sound of something metal jingling.

"Sit up on your knees." Rozalin complied of course so that the bracelet wouldn't cause the racks of pain to shoot through her body again. When she was up on her knees and careful not to press down too much on her behind her wrists were grabbed by Etna and held behind her. Handcuffs were placed around her wrists binding her hands behind her back. Before Rozalin had a chance to complain Etna was making good on her earlier threat and tightening the belt around her breasts again, causing them to squeeze together further and bulge out a little against the strap across them. She groaned from the pressure as it was a type of discomfort she hadn't experienced before. Etna walked back around in front of her, calm and composed as she ever was while playing out her little character. "Now then... are you ready to apologize properly and acknowledge your beautiful Warden, Criminal?" All Rozalin could think of was how stupid this all was and how did she get caught up in all of this? Apparently she didn't answer fast enough because Etna was moving on to the next part. "I didn't think we'd have to go this far, but I'll reform you yet." She swung the riding crop down and across the top of Rozalin's breasts making her give a shout from the pain.

"E-Etna... this is way too far... you've got to Ahhh!" The sex toy came down from the other direction this time slapping across her squished together breasts.

"It's not I that has to do anything Criminal, instead you'll need to learn your place." She slapped across them again causing another shout of pain from Rozalin. The few times she looked up she could see Etna's face grinning down at her, apparently getting pleasure from the pain she was causing to Rozalin's body. She couldn't have resisted at this point even if the bracelet had been off, her hands bound behind her forcing her chest outward further for Etna's amusement. Over and over again she struck at her breasts with great accuracy, cuase small jiggles despite how tight the belt held her. Once the top of her bosom was as pink as her bottom had become Etna stopped. Rozalin Was wincing from how sore her skin felt and kept her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to let any tears show up and give Etna the satisfaction. A soft gloved hand reached down to her chin to make her head tilt upward, slowly opening her eyes she saw Etna looking down at her. "Now then... are you ready to stop being so proud of yourself and admit your shortcomings, Criminal?" Rozalin looked away, this was the worst. It was so humiliating. She wanted to escape, she wanted to get out of this room. But the reality was she was trapped here until she gave into her new Warden's whims. Summoning up everything she could she closed her eyes tightly and muttered the words.

"I'm... sorry. My Warden."

"For what?" Etna took her hand away from Rozalin's face to let her speak.

"For... for acting like I'm better than you." She wanted to stop there but it was starting to gush out. "Better than him... better than everyone. I'm sorry if I... treated anyone badly." She didn't see it, but Etna smiled lightly at her when she was done confessing. Walking behind her she undid the handcuffs and let Rozalin's wrists go free.

"Lean forward again criminal." Rozalin fearing that she was ready for another round of spanking regrettably did as she was told, propping herself up shakily on her hands and knees again. It was a surprise though that this time when she felt Etna's hand it was in a soft rubbing motion against her ass. She winced a bit as her skin was still sore but it became a soft cooing as a lotion was applied to her skin. She looked back in a dazed confusion as Etna began to slip Rozalin's panties off. "Now that you've confessed we can start with the second part of rehabilitation." Sliding Rozalin's panties down and off her legs entirely she poured some more of the lotion onto Rozalin's pink ass and rubbed it in.

She didn't want to admit it but honestly it felt really good. After the abuse she just went through having that skin rubbed down with whatever this lotion was felt like a recovery and she leaned forward to push her ass out a little more. Thankfully Etna responded by using both hands to massage her sore skin making Rozalin coo happily at the attention. She rested herself on her hands careful not to push her chest against the bed should her skin get irritated there. While being massaged some of the lotion was dripping down her ass and between her legs, now flowing lightly onto her pussy. She didn't pay too much mind to it until she felt herself becoming a bit aroused as Etna continued on her. Shortly there after small moans began to escape her lips as she was getting lost in this pleasure. Etna giggled lightly to herself. "It looks like your starting to feel it." Rozalin groaned and looked back still not following her. "This lotion isn't just a soothing cream, it's also and aphrodisiac. Pretty expensive one too so I hope your enjoying this special treat like I told you to." Despite the fact she was being taken advantage of sexually all she could think of was that Etna was breaking character right when Rozalin was starting to get into it a little. Her thoughts were engulfed with pleasure when one of Etna's fingers slipped down under her ass and pushed the lotion against her pussy. Rozalin let out loud moan of pleasure and Etna rubbed her finger against her more. "My your such a shameless Criminal. Don't you have any modesty?" Rozalin wanted to make some comment back but frankly she couldn't keep her thoughts together enough for an insult or even words. Her sex was starting to get hot from Etna's fingers and she was already too tired from her earlier beating to make an argument against her.

To Rozalin's disappointment (at least her body's) Etna's fingers slipped away from her pussy and onto her ass before pulling away entirely. She stayed on her hands a knees for a bit just breathing in and out and trying to get her emotions under control. She heard little pants come from behind her and assumed Etna must have been using that lotion on herself too. When she tried to tilt her head to look back however Etna was already behind her and working at that belt again. Slipping her wet fingers expertly around the clasp she undid the belt and let it free, it falling off quickly with the force of Rozalin's breasts pushing it away. She let out a very relieved gasp having herself no longer bound and able to take in air more freely. Coughing a little against the bed she heard Etna stand up to walk around in front of her again, this time undoing the buttons along her vest to expose her chest ever so slightly to Rozalin. "Now lay on your back Criminal." Rozalin didn't even make any comments on their size difference this time, just kneeling up and falling onto her back and glad that she got to rest even if just a little.

Etna pulled out the bottle of lotion which now that Rozalin got a look at it came in a very expensive looking glass bottle. She must have been telling the truth when she called it a one of a kind item. Leaning forward and causing her vest to open up more Etna poured the lotion over top of Rozalin's breasts. As soon as it made contact with her sore skin it started to feel better if not a little cold. Etna put the bottle aside and rubbed some of the lotion against her own breasts, giving out annoyingly cute moans as she teased her own nipples. Rozalin started to reach up to rub the lotion onto her own breasts but Etna slapped her hand away. "Not so fast Criminal, your not allowed to do anything unless I say, understood?" She was still massaging her own breasts in happy little moans and Rozalin was becoming annoyed again.

"My skin is aching, can't I just spread it around a bit?" Etna glared down at Rozalin's question and took her hands away from her own chest and placed them on Rozalin's. She smeared the lotion around much to Rozalin's relief and as expected rubbed some onto her nipples. Rozalin figured it was coming and didn't care one way or the other but got wide eyed when she felt Etna's fingers pinch around them. "Hey! That's a bit much again!" Etna kept the stern face as she tightened the grip of her fingers and pulled up lightly with her hands on Rozalin's breasts. The intensity of the lotion and the punishment on her nipples made her shudder beneath Etna and grit her teeth. "Okay Okay I'm sorry! I mean I'm sorry my Warden! Nnngh! Sorry!" Etna held them for awhile before finally easing up and letting them bounce back down against Rozalin.

"If the simple lesson of respect is going to take this long I don't know when we'll ever be done." Etna commented with a tone of false regret as she grabbed the riding crop again. Rozalin instinctively covered her breasts with her arms afraid of another beating and was shocked when Etna didn't yell at her for doing it. Instead she just grabbed the bottle of lotion and smeared a bit onto the length of the toy itself. "Perhaps I've been a bit rough on you. Too much negative reinforcement will naturally have unsatisfactory results." Rozalin watched apprehensively as Etna got on her knees over her on the bed with the toy, holding it threateningly to see the reaction in Rozalin's eyes. When it seemed a hit wasn't going to be coming Rozalin relaxed her body a little, Etna finally making her move. Taking the riding crop she moved it down between them and pressed it between Rozalin's legs making her body jump a little. Slowly Etna worked the length of the toy up and down against her pussy which was already excited from Etna rubbing her with her fingers earlier. It wasn't long before Rozalin was moaning lightly from the game and Etna let a little giggle escape her. "Seems your reacting to the positive reinforcement. Does your pussy like it?" Rozalin closed her eyes and looked away, not responding. "I ask you question Criminal." Knowing how rough Etna got the last time she stayed silent Rozalin had to respond with something.

"It's... it's not proper." She was letting out moans in between her sentences but tried to keep herself civil sounding. "It's not proper to speak on such things." Etna didn't let up on the toy and kept it at a steady rubbing motion, rubbing against her clit every so often and making Rozalin squeeze her own breasts just for something to hold onto.

"Don't worry, you can tell me. After all I'm here for you to confess to." The sound of delight was obvious in Etna's voice which just fueled Rozalin's anger. Especially since she herself was becoming so aroused from this little game of Etna's. "Do you want me to go faster?" Rozalin shook her head but it didn't matter as Etna increased the pass of her stroking with the toy, now making Rozalin actually gasp out loud from the repeated motions. "I"ll even make it easier for you Criminal, I order you to rub your breasts like you enjoy this." She was blushing furiously at what Etna was implying but went along with the order and began to lightly massage her own breasts. Rozalin's hips began to move of their own desire to Etna's toy which delighted her warden to no end making her rub it against her further. Leaning back and closing her eyes Rozalin let out a loud moan and gripped her breasts hard as she climaxed around Etna's toy. Etna made Rozalin ride out her orgasm through the teasing until she was spent and pulled the toy away, now very wet from their little game. Etna looked down at her prisoner and gave the toy and erotic lick across it's shaft in plain sight of Rozalin. Putting it down she nodded to her. "The second part of our rehabilitation is complete." Rozalin let out a sigh of relief. "Now for the third part."

"Th-third part!" She leaned up on her elbows to look down at Etna, fed up with all of this. "Haven't you put me through enough already?" Etna was still keeping her stern face as she was now slipping out of her panties from under her skirt. Pushing Rozalin back down onto the bed she drug her hips across her stomach and up and over her breasts. She stopped just short of straddling her face and sat down on her, her ass resting uncomfortably on Rozalin's bosom.

"Of course not. Step one was to punish you so that you'd have to face your crimes." She reached back and gave one of Rozalin's nipples a little pinch as an example to keep her attention. "Step two was to make you accept your crimes so you knew what you had done." She reached back with the other hand to rub her finger gently against her other nipple as the example of this step. "Now for step three, for you to give back to those that you've wronged." Pulling her hands back away from Rozalin she lifted her skirt up a bit to expose her shaved pussy to her. Leaning forward she got her hips closer to Rozalin's face and what was expected of her was becoming apparent.

"Hold on a second! Hold on a second!" Rozalin was actually panicking a bit now. "I don't... I'm not into it. I mean... I don't do things like this! With girls." It was one thing to lean back and endure all this type of stuff from Etna but to actively... do lesbian things... it wasn't in her comfort zone. "I just... I don't even know where to start."

"Oh I think you do." Etna was grinning a bit devilishly now and her tail was slipping back between Rozalin's breasts and down her stomach, the tip of her tail teasing at Rozalin's exposed pussy. "It's easy, all you have to do is go with your instincts." Rozalin was shaking her head getting too caught up in all of this now. She was wiggling underneath Etna trying to fidget away from her tail and her exposed sex. When she opened her mouth from a small cry of feeling the tip of Etna's tail rub into her she was met with Etna's hips pushing down onto her mouth. "That's a good girl!" Etna gasped sounding almost relieved to have her sex against Rozalin's lips. Rozalin was grumbling against her now wanting to get away but it was becoming obvious that just as earlier had shown there was no escape from this "prison". Deciding it was probably better to play along than continue to resist all night she parted her lips and stroked her tongue across Etna's pussy.

Etna let out a very satisfied and sexy groan feeling Rozalin's tongue against her finally. She put her hands on the backboard of the bed for support as Rozalin began to lick against her lightly, running her tongue along Etna's slit and up to her clit. Her pussy had already been wet from Etna teasing herself earlier and Rozalin was feeling her lips and the area around her mouth get messy from servicing her Warden. It wasn't comfortable for her by any means but she was adjusting to it fine enough and knew the faster Etna was satisfied the sooner this nightmare would be over. Opening her mouth further she pressed her lips against Etna's pussy and pushed her tongue against her to wiggle it inside. It was apparently a good choice as Etna let out a squeal of delight and began to rub Rozalin's hair. Her fingers were still wet from everything they did earlier and now Rozalin was wondering what kind of shampoo she was going to need later to get this smell out. "Oh your doing really good! Are you sure you didn't do this before?" Rozalin let out a little muffled noise of annoyance but kept to her task much to Etna's satisfaction. She began to slowly move her hips to Rozalin's mouth in encouragement for more, making Rozalin pull her hands up to put them on Etna's ass and hold her still so she could finish. Etna's ass must have been an erogenous zone for her as she was moaning in pleasure when Rozalin grabbed hold of her tight butt. "Don't stop! If you stop now I'll punish you so badly!" Etna was getting close and Rozalin half thought of stopping just to make the girl that frustrated. But the resounding beating would probably be horrible so she continued away at her sexual labor. Once Rozalin got the hang of moving her tongue in circles inside of Etna's sex she let out a cute, loud moan and came against Rozalin's lips. Her chest heaving she stayed straddled over Rozalin for a while who unlike Etna was ready to stop right away as soon as she was done. Taking some gulps of air for herself Rozalin glanced up at Etna's satisfied expression.

"So we're done right? Rozalin asked hoping for the answer that would finally set her free. Taking off her gloves Etna breathed in slowly to calm herself enough to talk and looked down at Rozalin.

"Done? Are you kidding? I'm no where near satisfied with just that." Rozalin let out an audible groan and let her head fall back against the bed.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." She complained out loud mostly to herself.

"Oh I know, a lightweight like you can't possibly keep my pace." The insult would normally have bothered Rozalin but as of right now she just didn't care as she was too tired with all of this. "That's why I asked for some additional assistance." Rozalin was still too caught up with her own misery of having to continue to satisfy her Warden before it finally dawned on her what she had said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"

"It's exactly how it sounds. Allow me to show you." Etna snapped her fingers loudly three times in a row. Right afterwords Rozalin heard the door to the bedroom open and tilted her head up to see who it was that would be coming in. Looking past Etna's torso the figure was easy to spot even with the interference.

"Why is Adell here!" Rozalin protested aloud. It was true, Adell was walking in on the two women and looking away a bit out of embarrassment. Etna didn't seem to mind at all letting him take a good look at both girls then looked back down at Rozalin.

"See I knew I'd need back up dealing with a virgin like you so I got me someone to make sure I'm satisfied." Rozalin couldn't even complain before Etna was already turning around over top of her on the bed. "Oh and don't think you get to interfere with this. I'm ordering you to stay on the bed, Criminal." Rozalin was too distraught to argue now. Was she doing this just to humiliate her further? Why bring Adell in? Why was he even going along with it? Etna herself was getting into position as she lowered down onto all fours over top of Rozalin, her thighs still parted above Rozalin's face. "Okay Adell, get behind me and make sure I enjoy every minute, understood?" They were going to do it right over top of her! This was beyond humiliating, it was downright cruel. Rozalin could hear Adell start to undress and decided she couldn't bear to witness this. Even if she was forced to stay on the bed she could at least close her eyes so she didn't have to know. Didn't have to see, could pretend anything was happening other than this.

When Adell got on the bed behind Etna he scooted into what room was left for him and made sure to straddle over top of Rozalin the same way Etna had. Even with her eyes closed she could hear Adell's movements as he was sliding inside Etna. She could smell them both as they were having sex right over top of her body. Etna was moaning again and Adell was staying eerily quiet but it didn't make Rozalin feel any better. She knew it was him, she knew it was her. There was no way to hide that knowledge from her. As she tried to not think of the sounds of two people fucking right over her face she couldn't hide her ears from the sounds of Etna's voice. "What do you think your doing criminal? I order you to watch." Despite the order she didn't, Rozalin kept her hands over her eyes all the way until the Prinny Promise bracelet forced her arms to move aside. When she looked up it was just as she expected, she could see the two of them in motion. He was thrusting into her so fiercely and her thighs were smeared wet with sweat and anything else that was leaking from her body due to the pleasure. "Are you enjoying... mmmm... the view criminal?" She looked down her own body to see Etna's face tilted downward to make eye contact. She scowled back at the girl unable to look away if she wanted. "Pay good attention now." She was panting harder and her tail was wiggling about over Rozalin. She rested her hands on Rozalin's thighs and arched her back, moaning without restraint as the sound of their sex was becoming louder with each thrust. Rozalin felt her eyes tear up having to watch this but she must have been suffering from the effects of the lotion still because her own body was betraying her in becoming aroused. She didn't want to have any enjoyment from this, she didn't want to watch this but the more she saw the two of them in motion the more she wanted to not be ignored. To not be left out, her body was aching now for a touch. For some kind of love and satisfaction. She wiggled her thighs together making a little bit of friction between her legs as she bore audience to Etna and Adell's little sex show. Adell was panting harder now and Rozalin could remember that sound from the woods, back when she made him cum. She wanted to do it again, she wanted to be the reason he did. Not Etna. When it seemed like he was finally going to climax inside her Etna dipped her head down again to look at Rozalin. "Do you want it?"

"wha-what?" She gulped in some air looking back at Etna with a dazed expression.

"Do you want it? Do you want him? Wanna finish him off?" Etna had that devilish smirk about her again seeing that Rozalin was in a compromised position to her. She knew she wanted it, but of course she'd make her say it out loud in a humiliating manner before she'd allow Rozalin to have it. Rozalin didn't want to torture her body anymore, she'd gone through enough punishment. She wanted to be honest with herself for once. Nodding she confessed.

"Yes... yes I want to. Please let me. Let me finish him off. Warden." She added it in at the end to be sure Etna wouldn't delay the offer and further. Once Rozalin admitted it Etna seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Okay, I've been keeping him from getting too frisky in me so you shouldn't take too long." Etna pulled away from Adell suddenly making them both gasp for air when they separated. Etna was much quicker to recover as she hopped off the bed with a happy spring in her step. "Okay, Criminal, off the bed. You, sex toy, lay down on your back." As Rozalin crawled off she should have been angrier at all the labels Etna was throwing onto them like toys but her mind was too clouded with desire to even care. She wanted Adell, she was finally going to get Adell. Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked on at Adell's erect cock, getting a bit of hesitation in her heart at the sight of it. She was beginning to feel like perhaps she couldn't go through with it until Etna let out a sigh and grabbed Rozalin by the hips and pulled her over onto the bed. "You can admire it all you want after. Now get over top of him, like this. Good girl." Rozalin positioned herself careful over Adell's erection and gulped a bit looking nervous. Adell's hand rose up and gripped onto hers lightly.

"You don't have to... it's okay if your scared." The touch of his hand and the first words of kindness she'd heard tonight were enough to wash away the fear. Rozalin shook her head and looked down at him, gripping his hand in hers.

"I'm um... I'm a virgin. So just... be gentle, okay?" Adell nodded to her and Rozalin gave his hand another squeeze. "I'm glad that if I had to do this tonight, it's with you." That seemed to wash away some of the worry from Adell's face as well and Rozalin began to lower herself onto him. Etna was actually helping as she guided the two of them together and just seemed to enjoy being in the room. Maybe she was voyeuristic? Once Adell had pushed against her Rozalin put a small amount of pressure down on him and felt some resistance. She winced but Etna wouldn't let her back up. The demon girl slid up behind Rozalin's back and whispered in her ear.

"It'll hurt a little, but you'll be fine. You've been through worse tonight already, haven't you?" That was true, she had been through worse. This was nothing, she could do this. She had to do this. Why she had to do this she couldn't think of right now. She didn't even really understand why she was doing it but there wasn't going back now. With a small bounce she pushed herself down onto Adell and let out a sharp cry as he took her virginity away. Everyone held still as Rozalin tried to compose herself again and recover from the sudden experience. Once she seemed to be able to slow her breath from the pain Etna began to gently guide Rozalin's hips into a motion, moving up and down on top of Adell's body. "There... it wasn't bad at all huh?" Etna's words were becoming intoxicating and she thought she must have still been drugged from whatever was in that lotion because it felt better than anything she'd ever experienced before. It hurt but the pain was fading away and giving to pleasure as her hips started to guide themselves on Adell's erection.

Seeing that Rozalin was doing fine on her own Etna moved off the bed from behind Rozalin and then plopped herself right on top of Adell's face, making him let out a sudden muffled yell for help. She didn't seem to care though. "Hey, I didn't get to have my fun yet so you better finish me off like your supposed to!" She lifted her hips up a little to let Adell breath and he went to work as she commanded, licking at her pussy gently at first as Rozalin's body and thrusting was distracting him greatly. Etna rolled her eyes and looked at Rozalin since on top of Adell they were now directly across from each other. "Sheesh, I hope you like training pets because this one's going to need it." Rozalin was currently too happily lost in her little paradise of riding Adell cowgirl style to really care about the jokes. Seeing the demon girl across from her she followed Etna's earlier suggestion of going with her instincts and reached out with her hands, rubbing them lightly over Etna's chest. Etna let out an immediate sound of pleasure when they were touched. "Careful now... those are sensitive." She said the words in a lustful tone but didn't fight off Rozalin's touch.

Working her fingers and thumb against Etna's nipples the skinny girl was moaning out louder now than before. Apparently they were sensitive like she had said as she was leaning forward into Rozalin's hands eagerly, her hips moving against Adell's face. "This is over the top!" She panted out the words as her breath became shorter and shorter before climaxing on Adell's face. Rozalin's fingers stayed on Etna's breasts and she had to pull herself away before she became caught up in another orgasm. Slipping off Adell's head she gasped for air and smiled at them. "Oh wow... that was better than I thought." She walked over to Rozalin and gave her breast a squeeze. Leaning forward she whispered into her ear. "Okay Criminal, riding him until you both can't take it anymore." She actually gave her cheek a kiss as she walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the room. With her new order Rozalin had to comply and leaned down on top of Adell, squishing her breasts against him and giving them both room to move their hips faster.

"Adell... inside. Cum inside me." The words came out frantic but soft and Adell nodded as he put his feet down on the bed for more support. It lifted Rozalin a little bit and drove deeper inside, making her grip onto the sheets again from the sheer intensity of it. She didn't need to hold out, her body had already climaxed twice since she'd lowered herself onto him. Adell however was growing more and more intense as he lead up to his climax and when he did his hips lifted Rozalin off the bed, shooting the hot, warm cum inside of her. It felt so good she didn't know what to do with herself and instead just held him tightly in her arms. When it was over he finally lowered his legs back onto the bed and the two stayed in that position for a while, just getting their breath back. It felt like a long time passed and more than once Adell kissed her cheek which felt better than anything else she'd done that entire night. Mustering up some energy from somewhere she managed to raise her body up and slip off of Adell's erection, rolling to the side on the bed she laid there against him and trying to cool down her hot skin.

They laid there silently for some time, just enduring the moment. With everything said and done Rozalin couldn't hold it back any longer and finally looked up to make eye contact with him. "Adell... why did you come here tonight?" It was the question she'd been dreading since he'd walked into the room but she had to know. Etna called him like she'd been expecting him. Was he still her pet? Her little meal? She had lost her bet, that meant he was still fair game for her to try and take him away again. "If it's because... because you and her... are... "

"I didn't want you two to fight anymore." Rozalin blinked when he cut her off. Adell was looking straight up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact as he tried to relay the story. "Things were getting too bad around here. I just... I wanted everyone to be happy. I wanted to take care of everyone. So I made her promise me, that if I did what she wanted that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you or fight with you anymore." He promised? As if to prove the point he held up his wrist, where a similar bracelet hung. It was one of the Prinny Promises, designed to bind someone to their agreement no matter what. So he put himself at Etna's mercy... just to be sure that Etna wouldn't hurt her anymore. When he spoke she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"She could have made you do anything you know. Yet you still trusted her?" Rozalin asked offhandedly, now becoming comfortable on the bed.

"I did. I don't think she's that bad of a person. At least not as bad as she acts. Right Etna?" When he looked over he suddenly sat up in surprise. Rozalin did the same to notice that Etna was gone. The window was open and she'd left. Sitting on the chair where she had been were two Prinny Promise bracelets, now back to their original size. Looking at her wrist Rozalin saw her own bracelet had expanded and was no longer clenching her skin tightly. Needless to say she removed it quickly as did Adell in turn. With the two bracelets off their bodies they laid down on the bed again, just staring at the ceiling. Adell let out a breath of air and stretched. "Well... I guess you'll want me gone now to sleep, right princess?" He had a cocky smile with the comment but it dropped when Rozalin death grip hugged his arm against her chest.

"You think you can fuck and leave, do you?" She had her arrogant tone back in her voice now that she was free from her bindings and allowed to be herself again. "You'll stay in this bed with me all night and keep me warm, I'm not about to get up to put on pajamas." Pulling the covers up over both of them Adell let out a sigh and figured it was better not to argue.

"If you insist. I just hope I wake up early enough that no one notices me sneaking out of the room."

"Oh that's not a problem, I'll just toss you out the window." Adell had a distressed look on his face but Rozalin was dead serious as she rolled over in the bed away from him. "Good night."

**********

Looking up at the stars and admiring their beauty Etna was relaxing after her little dinner exercise. Both those kids played their parts well and she was happy to have those bracelets off herself. The one around her tail that she got from Adell had been especially annoying. Still her plan had worked perfectly; she managed to get Rozalin to admit to not be such a bitch around the house and got Adell to give her a little bit of enjoyment too. Hopefully now Rozalin would be semi-tolerable to live around. Plus with a bit of training those two could provide her with all the entertainment and energy she could want. Maybe things in this house weren't so bad. At least until she managed to get her powers restored to her and become and Overlord like she planned. Then she could go home and shove her title in that brat's face.

Home... it seemed like she left it so long ago. Not much time had passed but looking up at these stars she couldn't help but think of it. No matter what world you were on, the stars always looked the same. It was probably the one constant in a universe of chaos. In a way it made her feel a bit comfortable. She'd get to go back home, she would get her powers back. Maybe even get to spend time with them like nothing had happened. Did she miss her friends? Was this what that fallen-angel freak was always going on about? Did she lov...

"Ms. Etna, what are you doing up there!?" Etna blinked looking down from her laying position on the roof. The slanted design made it easy for her to look down and her visitors to look up.

"Oh, hi Hanako." It was Adell's little sister, and their little brother Taro was right next to her. "What are you kids doing out so late?" They couldn't have been any older than ten to twelve years old but these kids were more accustomed to being demons than their parents. They were probably staying up past bed time and being naughty for the fun of it.

"We're out playing late!" Called it. Hanako laughed in a devilish way, this girl had potential. If she didn't know that Hanako had been a human previously Etna would have sworn she was a demon all her life. Hanako had already asked Etna to become her tutor in being a demon and she was half considering to take it seriously. After all with the Prinnies gone she needed new servants. Hanako would be a good start, although her brother Taro was too attached to Rozalin to be any use to Etna. Just like a boy to go with the girl that has bigger tits. Besides he seemed kind of simple-minded, he was just standing there staring blankly up at her. Was he slow? "Um... Ms. Etna, why are you wearing that outfit?" Oh yeah, she was still in the Prison Warden cosplay get up she'd put on earlier. She didn't even take off the hat.

"I was just trying a new look, do you like it?" She smiled with a wink down at them.

"I think it looks nice!" Hanako replied, she never seemed disappointed in anything Etna did. "How come your not wearing underwear though?" Wait... oh. Oh! Now it kind of made sense why the kid was staring up at her, she was giving a free show. Etna blushed a bit, she was a demon but that didn't mean she had to advertise herself to everyone passing by. Some parts of a woman were meant to be hidden. Still she didn't want to admit that she'd made a mistake.

"Well it's... part of the outfit. It's an adult uniform you see." Hanako seemed to nod like that made sense and Etna was glad she bought it. Taro was still staring though so she figured she should do something about him. "So Taro... enjoying the view?" She crossed her legs slowly to let him get a little more of a peek, which proved to be too much for him as his face flushed red and he ran into the house.

"Taro, don't get us caught!" Etna laughed to herself watching the boy run off and floated down off the roof to the ground, her wings making the fall easy. "He's such a wimp, he better not tell on me to mom." She crossed her arms looking a bit annoyed like she was trying to think of any excuse in case she did get caught. When Etna walked by she got distracted and focused on her idol again. "Ms. Etna, do you think I could find clothes like yours?"

"You want clothes like mine? Why is that?"

"Because I want to be a sexy demon just like you! I'm getting my womanly figure and everything!" If there was one woman Etna beat in figure around the house it was Hanako, she still looked like a kid.

"Well, yeah. You could probably find some online. Although it may be kind of expensive."

"Oh well how did you get yours then?"

"I got some loser online to buy them for me by chatting him up." She smirked to herself. Don't judge, this was how demons did things after all. "If you give a cute enough smile over a web-camera and enough details to make them excited you can use guys for just about anything."

"So I should get a guy online to buy it for me?" Okay maybe she should start to act responsible here.

"Well uh... your kind of young for that... not that there aren't guys that wouldn't buy them for you. In fact it may help your so young, especially if you have a web camera and your flexible... You know what, forget that!" This was starting to get into an area she was even uncomfortable with. "Tell you what, show me your computer and I'll teach you how to buy stuff like how I did when I was your size."

"By... showing off myself on the internet?"

"Hell no, lets go raid some mailboxes around her for some personal information. Your going to get a course in identity theft."

"Hooray, I love learning new things!" Hanako cheered as Etna smiled, she knew how she was going to use her extra energy from tonight. Ah, the innocence of youth.


	4. Etna's Late Night Snack

Most nights in Adell's home were rather peaceful and quiet. Despite the curse of Overlord Zenon turning most of the population of the planet into monstrous beings these people managed to go about their lives with little in the way of distress and difficulty. It certainly caused problems for them, slowly changing from humans into monsters. But the resilience of the human spirit is more powerful than can be imagined and these people still went about their days in as relatively happy and peaceful existence as they could. Which is to say when day turned to night everyone returned to their homes, went to bed and turned out the lights like any other stable society. So with everything so damn peaceful and calm in the night why couldn't Etna get to sleep?

She'd been tossing and turning on her bed since she'd laid down. The night wasn't too bad temperature wise but she was still sleeping in just her frilly red panties so that it would be cool and comfortable. Ever since Rozalin was spending most of her nights in Adell's room Etna had the guest room to herself and didn't have to worry about sharing it with the princess anymore. Still all of this didn't assist with her getting any rest. Grumbling she sat up and hugged her pillow against herself. "This is annoying." She complained out loud which wasn't near as fun when no one could hear it. Heck having Rozalin in the room just to pester her and keep someone up as well would be better than this. Okay so trying to sleep wasn't helping. She needed something to help calm her and relax. Something that was comforting and simple and didn't need anyone else but herself to do it. Something good like... "A treat!" 

So simple! Hanako had made some fine pudding dessert today and she knew there was some left over after dinner. She could just sneak into the kitchen and finish it off herself like some sexy predator with a sweet tooth. Hoping out of bed now cheered up just from the thought of chocolate she slipped on her red nighty that matched her little frilly red panties. The material was sheer and see through but at least had enough fabric to cover her chest. Have to keep a little mystery after all. Tying her hair up into a rarely seen but still cute pony tail she lifted herself off the ground with her wings and headed on her way. 

Slipping the guest room door open she peeked out and saw that no one was around and all the lights were off. Perfect. Hovering out into the living room she made her way to the kitchen, her wings letting her travel without foot steps and be that much stealthier. Carefully gliding through the house and avoiding the furniture she made her way to the target. Refrigerator in sight! Now... carefully opening the door she sifted around inside until at last her target was acquired. Etna pulled the dessert out of the fridge and set it on the table, the end of her tail twitching at how happy she was having the treat in front of her. Locating a spoon she began with her chocolate treatment to help her sleep. 

Fifteen minutes later there was one small and empty container of pudding in the sink, a spoon laying inside it and a happy demon girl sitting on a stool in the kitchen. Her tail was still twitching, she didn't know if she'd get to sleep but that little late night snack perked her right up. With the mission accomplished she took to the air again and began to float towards the guest room. It was half way through that Etna finally noticed a scent that she recognized quite clearly; sex. 

It was undeniable, her nose picked it up easily and she was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. Perhaps a bit too focused on her mission for chocolate to consider anything else. Floating through the air still she sniffed around the house to try and figure out the source of the scent. Her own room was obviously not a target so going on expectation she floated near Adell's door. Finding that to actually not be the source she went to the den where the computer room was to see if someone was looking at something dirty on the internet (probably some poorly-written sex fan-fiction). Nope, the computer wasn't even on. She could already tell it wasn't Hanako and Taro's room, although they might be getting to that age pretty soon where it could have been them. By process of elimination she checked the very last spot in the house and found it to be the jackpot; Adell's Parent's room.

She guessed it shouldn't have been so surprising, they were a married couple after all. Etna didn't want to be a bother and was going to head back to her own room when she noticed the door was slightly open. Grinning mischievously she couldn't help herself as she floated by the crack in the door to get a peek at what was possibly going on in there. She was actually a bit surprised by what she did see. Instead of a married couple in intimate embrace it was simply Adell's mom, she was sitting at the edge of the bed facing away from the door. From what Etna could see the woman's robe was open and she was breathing a bit heavily signaling to Etna what must have been making the scent that attracted her here. Etna could have left it at that... but she still wasn't feeling tired. Plus to leave the poor woman alone in her time of need, Etna didn't want to turn away when she could help someone. 

Still grinning to herself she slowly slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind herself. As she floated a bit closer she could her the woman's low heavy breaths more clearly and it made her smile deviously. Landing on the floor softly she decided now was the best time to make herself known. "Oh... Mrs. Adell's Mom?" It occurred to her then that she didn't actually know Adell's family name. The small thought left as fast as it came as the woman let out a shocked gasp and closed her robe quickly hearing Etna's voice. It just made Etna grin more but she tried to appear innocent.

"Etna! My goodness! I didn't hear you." No doubt. "Did you need something dear?" She looked over her shoulder at Etna and tried to smile like everything was fine. Etna was impressed, she'd essentially broken into the woman's room and she was still acting as kind as could be. 

"Oh I was just having trouble sleeping was all, I heard someone else awake so I came in. Are you having trouble sleeping too Mrs. Adell's Mom?" Etna was still trying to keep her voice innocent sounding, she could see the woman was still flustered from her self-pleasure but somehow she kept her cool. 

"Oh I'm fine I'm fine... just waiting for Dad to come home from his late night shopping for groceries. Midnight sales have the best prices after all. You can just call me Mom if you like." Everyone did, it occurred to Etna she'd never heard anyone refer to the woman as anything but "Mom". 

"Okay then, Mom. Did you need anything while I was up?" 

"No I'm fine dear, you can head to bed now." She could see Mom was apparently eager to get back to her session, which was just how Etna liked her other kind of food when she was preying upon it. Etna walked over to the woman with light steps. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She didn't sound so innocent this time when she asked but Mom was steadfast in her defenses. 

"No no dear, I'm quite alright." She looked over her shoulder again at Etna but saw she wasn't there. Etna used her wings to float along the air to the other side of Mom. Once she was in front of her she grabbed the woman's robe with her hands and pulled it open. 

"I'm sure I could help out somehow!" Etna was quite please with herself on the sneaky move she pulled to expose the woman. However when the robe was opened she got a sight that widened her eyes and made her smile drop. Adell's Mom was an attractive woman for her age. Even at 41 she had a figure that rivaled with Rozalin's sexy body and despite the curse changing her human features into some monstrous forms she was still very pretty. It wasn't the sight of Mom's large breasts or curved figure that stopped Etna in her tracks but rather what else she found extra. Between Mom's legs was an appendage that bulged and pushed outward. "Is... that a..." 

"Etna! What's wrong with you!?" Mom closed her robe embarrassed but it closed over top her upper body, leaving what appeared to be her erect penis still exposed. Etna was still staring at it with amazement. 

"You... you have a... does your husband know about this!?" Etna was actually too shocked to think straight, Mom tried to close her legs but that didn't really help hide it from the girl. Sighing she looked down a little ashamed.

"You know of Zenon's Curse on the people of our world, correct?" Etna nodded still looking down at the erection. "Well the curse effects a lot of people in different ways... for me I got a tail... this third eye on my forehead... and this." She spread her legs a little to reveal it further. The erection seemed as if it were sprouting from her clit, as Etna could see she still maintained female parts as well. She was still in shock though at the sight. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to my family." Etna nodded slowly agreeing to the request. Still it was shocking. Not thinking about it she reached out and put her hand on it, making the woman jump a bit. "Etna!"

"It's almost like the real thing." She got down on her knees amazed, putting both hands around it now to feel it. Mom was blushing as it clearly must have felt good but she still wasn't on board with the idea. 

"Etna you've seen it, now please leave." She tried to get a stern voice with the girl, the motherly-authoritative figure type. It was pretty good too and caught Etna's attention. Still she knew how to counter that. 

"But Mama, I'm just looking." She looked up at Mom with her wide red eyes and put as much sweet and innocent into her voice as she could muster. While Etna would be happier with a sexier body she was able to use her cuteness to her advantage. When she lightened her voice to that of a innocent girl it made Mom hesitate. Etna saw her chance as she began stroking the member with her hands gently. Mom began to moan lightly as she was losing focus having Etna give her this satisfaction. She figured that the woman probably never had anyone please her this way so she knew that she'd be vulnerable here. Leaning forward with confidence she began stroking the member with a soft grip that made Mom lean back and forgot about closing her robe. Wiggling a hand between Mom's legs she felt against the woman's pussy and saw how warm and wet she was. Seemed while this part looked like a cock she was still mostly woman. 

"It feels good Mama, I'm gonna have a taste." When Etna used the sweet, innocent voice she could see the reaction in Mom's eyes and it lowered her defenses each time. Just as Etna expected, these maternal types usually drop their guard when faced with something innocent. Widening Mom's legs apart and getting into position better Etna lowered her lips onto the woman's engorged clit and sucked it slowly. Her breaths began to come forth quickly after just a few strokes of her lips and Etna slipped a hand between her legs again. Rubbing with her fingers lightly she lowered her head onto the member again and began sucking in a slow rhythm. Mom was already gripping her robe in her fingers tightly as she was squirming a little, her eyes clenched tight as her muscles tightened around Etna's fingers and she came. Etna noticed she didn't come in her mouth however, so apparently it wasn't like the real thing. A little disappointing for her really. 

"Mama enjoyed it huh?" She was grinning devilishly but kept up the cute voice. "I'll make Mama feel even better." Dropping her lips onto the member again she leaned her head forward and deep-throated her. Mom was moaning again in pleasure and leaning back on her hands now. Etna was pleased, she'd already made the woman climax but that wasn't enough, now she wanted to dominate her. A good little game like this would certainly help her sleep tonight. Dipping her head up and down, pushing her mouth down as far as possible onto the member Mom fell back to leaning on her elbows, Etna giving her a pleasure she'd never felt before. Seeing how happy she was Etna decided to continue. 

"Mama, I wanna sit on your lap." Etna took her time slipping off her panties and parting her sheer nighty to expose herself to the woman. She got onto the bed on her knees, straddling Mom and began to rub her pussy against the thick member. She couldn't hide her devilish smile now as she worked her hips up and down, her own sex becoming wet from the anticipation of feeling her inside. She made eye contact with Mom and could see despite the building pleasure there was some apprehension growing in her again for all of this. That meant there was a distraction needed. Sliding her hands up and into the robe she began to massage Mom's breasts. "Mama looks so pretty." 

"Etna... we shouldn't be doing this." Mom had a pretty impressive amount of will power, had to give her that. Etna started to massage Mom's breasts in her hands trying to keep her mind on more enjoyable things. 

"But Mama, I'm not done yet." She maintained the innocent voice and was feeling anything but. Leaning forward she put her lips around Mom's nipple and sucked at her, looking too keep her focused on the pleasure. However it was Etna that was thrown off again as she got a taste of more than skin in her mouth. She blinked and pulled back, looking up at Mom. "Was that... milk?" Mom looked away embarrassed that yet another aspect of herself had been revealed. 

"I told you Zenon's Curse effects us in multiple ways. I've been like this ever since the curse took hold of me." Well... that was interesting. Mom usually wore a bell around her neck similar to a cow and her tail was even cow like. Etna supposed she should have made the connection sooner really. Mom was still feeling embarrassed but Etna wasn't going to let her get away so easily, not until she'd tried this new toy anyway. Reaching between her legs she gripped onto Mom's member and slid down onto it with a groan. Mom herself shook in surprise feeling what was probably the first time inside of another woman. 

"Well then, we should enjoy this curse as much as we can, huh Mama?" Her voice was growing more sensual now as she leaned forward to suck at her nipple again, getting the taste of milk from her and sending shivers through the woman's body. Etna started slow, letting her savor the feeling and squeezing with her muscles around Mom. She teased at her other breast and gripped it in her fingers, squeezing one while sucking at the other. It was enough to break the woman's will as she fell back on the bed and put a hand behind Etna's head to hold her against her now. Seeing that Mom was certainly in the mood now she licked from one breast to the other to suck at it again with the same result. When the woman's fingers started to caress Etna's hair and back she sped up her pace with her hips. 

Even though she was having fun playing with Mom's breasts she needed the support if she was really going to enjoy herself. The woman was moaning louder now from the new pleasure and it was music to Etna's pointy ears. Getting up on her hands and knees with further support she began to move her hips in a much faster, bucking motion. Her hips were moving in a fast rhythm now as both women were moaning happily against each other. Etna nuzzled her face comfortably between Mom's breasts and looked up at her with those big red eyes again. "You can cum Mama... it'll feel real good..." Etna was already there herself as she was gripping the sheets with her fingers and Mom with her pelvic muscles again. She could feel the woman beneath her shake and let out a louder moan this time as she came from Etna's intense session with her. 

Even after they'd climaxed Etna stayed on top of her for a bit, keeping her inside and wiggling her hips back and forth to watch the reaction on Mom's face. She winced and made little noises of pleasure each time and it delighted Etna to watch the reactions. Once the wave of pleasure had past Etna pulled herself off slowly and let out a large sigh, Mom breathing heavily now. Etna was looking down on her and gave a little wink. "A lot better than by yourself, huh?" Mom was only able to pant heavily in response, Etna's smug grin clearly visible to her. "Bet you never got to enjoy that before." She used one of her fingers to touch the tip of Mom's member and made her shudder again from the contact. Etna giggled aloud watching how sensitive it was. "It sure is a good thing I found you. It would have been a shame to let something like this go to waste."

Etna let out a pleased yawn, feeling that now she could happily go to sleep. Getting up on all fours on the bed she looked over the edge. "Where did my panties go anyway?" As she was looking around in the dark room she felt the weight shift behind her as Mom was getting up. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was positing herself behind Etna and felt the hard member slide between her legs. Looking over her shoulder a bit surprised Mom was getting into position. "Whoa... I didn't think you had it in you. Your pretty healthy for your age huh?" She gave a playful smile but it dropped when she felt strong hands grip onto her hips and the member sliding against her pussy teasingly. 

"You don't mind playing some more, right dear?" The sound of her voice caught Etna's attention. It was... off somehow. It was her but something about it sounded different. Soon after Etna felt the woman grip her tail and lift it lightly as the member slid up from her pussy and pushed against her ass. Etna went wide eyed and looked over her shoulder frantically. 

"Wha-wait a minute! I've done some experimenting before but I don't usually use that!" It was true, as a succubus demon Etna had pretty much done nearly everything in the book but she tried to keep certain areas of herself less abused than others. Besides Mom's special sex part felt like it was bigger than Adell's and she was scared of letting that in. 

"It'll be fine dear, let Mother take care of you." Her voice still had that slightly darker tone to it as she kept pushing against Etna's rear entrance. If Etna still had her full strength this wouldn't be a problem, she could have pushed this woman away like nothing and marched out of the bedroom. But since being summoned and stuck in this house most of her strength was gone and she wasn't in a good position to fight back. Zenon's curse must have been effecting Mom's personality for her to turn forceful like this. Since she couldn't fight her off, Etna went for the next best tactic she had.

"Mama... please don't do that. It'll hurt." She put as much sweetness in her voice as she could, looking back with those big red eyes. Mom hesitated again and it seemed like it worked before the woman gripped her hips harder. 

"Don't worry dear, Mother loves you. I promise it will feel great." With that she gave one hard thrust and pushed herself into Etna's ass. Etna was shocked at how aggressive Mom had become and feeling herself penetrated in her very special forbidden area. Wincing her eyes closed to avoid the pain of the sudden invasion she gripped the edge of the bed hard in her fingers, shivering from the intense feeling. "Oh goodness... it's even better than before." Mom seemed to be enjoying herself more than a little and was slowly pushing herself in deeper, despite Etna's cries for her to stop. 

"Ma-Mama! W-wait! You can't go so fast!" She was still trying to appeal to the woman's maternal nature but it didn't seem to have any sort of effect on her. If anything she seemed like she was enjoying it more with Etna's protests. 

"Mother knows best dear... you feel so good. I never knew how good it could feel!" Her voice still had a darker tone to it now than before. As Etna was bracing herself for more to be forced upon her she felt her hair fall against the back of her neck and shoulders as Mom removed the hair band that was holding up her pony tail. With her hair down and in this position Etna let out a whimper. She didn't like having her hair down, it made her feel exposed. Even if she was entirely naked as long as she had her pigtails she still felt like a queen. Now in this position with her hair down she felt more helpless than ever before. Bent over and Mom having pushed herself inside deep now she began to thrust. Etna closed her eyes, her fingers and toes curling as she endured with Mom dominating and using her for a change. The woman was letting out deep moans as her hips picked up speed, thrusting into Etna at a faster pace. Etna herself pulled up the comforter on the bed and bit into it, not wanting to shout out helplessly from Mom's repeated bucking into her ass. 

Little tears formed in the corners of Etna's eyes as Mom leaned over top of her, now giving faster and shorter thrusts into her. It was almost too much to bear even if her ass was starting to relax so that it would be less painful. One of her little fangs cut into the comforter and Etna let out a yell of mixed pleasure and pain with Mom thrusting in harder and digging lightly with her nails into Etna's skin. Mercifully Etna's ass was tight enough that Mom didn't last long and came again from the hard sex. Mom's body shivered as she stayed leaned over Etna for what felt like an eternity, Etna glad for the movement to stop but still stuck in her position. When Mom finally did pull out of her ass Etna fell against the bed and panted, trying to get her energy back. She was too shaken up now to even feel sore from the intense violation of her behind. She tried to crawl away off the bed but when she did Mom suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm. "Where do you think your going?" 

Etna was yanked across Mom's lap now, feeling her erect member pushing up against her stomach. She tried to fidget and push her off but Mom still had the weight advantage as well as the best position. She held Etna down on her lap until the girl ran out of steam to fight. "Mother loves you dear, but you've been a very naughty girl." She began to pet Etna's hair which felt comforting despite her position. "Spying on me while I was alone, touching me when I said not to. Your even wearing such revealing clothes for a girl your age." She lifted up the sheer nighty and looked over it's see through fabric.

"I'm older than you..." Etna groaned out with some attitude. It was easy to forget with her youthful appearance that Etna was over 1400 years old. While it felt like a valid argument to her Mom didn't seem to take to it as she slapped Etna across her ass quickly. 

"Don't talk back to Mother, dear." After the sex Etna's ass wasn't feeling up to much kinky play, but she didn't really have a choice as Mom was dominating her. "Now, if your a good girl and you behave from now on I'll let you go, okay?" 

"Okay Mama!" She didn't really mean it but she didn't give a damn, if it got her out of this mess she'd gladly lie. Either it didn't fool Mom or she didn't care because she slapped Etna across her ass again making her yelp.

"You don't really think that will fool Mother, do you dear?" She traced her fingers teasingly along Etna's tail, reminding her all of a sudden of when she teased Rozalin. She never imagined to end up in a similar situation, especially so soon. "I can tell when my children are lying to me." She spanked Etna's ass again making her yelp. 

"S-sorry Mama... I'll be a good ahhh!" She didn't even finish before another spank crossed Etna's ass. Repeatedly she spanked the demon girl, slapping her well toned behind over and over with an expertise of discipline only a parent would have. By the end Etna's eyes had small tears in them again and her tail was twitching furiously from the stinging of her skin. Mom had a coy smile when she finished. 

"Now then... will you do as Mother tells you dear?" 

"Y-yes Mama... Yes I will." Etna nodded in defeat. She didn't have the energy anymore. The woman had reduced Etna down to feeling like the young girl her body made her look like. Please with herself Mom sat Etna up and stroked her hair again, further confusing Etna's tired mind with the mixture of comfort, pleasure and punishment. 

"That's my good girl. Mother loves you." She kissed Etna's forehead. "Now then, no more of these dirty clothes." She helped Etna remove her nighty and exposing her fully naked now, her small perky breasts revealed to Mom. Etna spied the hair band on the bed and made a grab for it but Mom caught it first and kept it just out of reach. "You'll get everything back when we're done, promise." Etna's red eyes made the saddest looking expression they'd ever done before, so sweet that it even made Mom "awww" despite her demonic influence from the curse. She hugged Etna again but still didn't give her the hair band. "Now lay down dear, Mother will help you." Etna did once again as her current master/mother instructed her to. She laid back on the pillows as Mom positioned herself over top of her and rubbed her breasts gently. "Your such a beautiful girl, my dear. I'm sure the boys love you don't they?" Etna didn't respond, she was just starting to get over the stinging feeling from her ass. Mom's hands were helping as they rubbed her sensitive breasts and nipples gently. 

"Your going to grow into a lovely woman." Mom smiled at her and began to massage her breasts carefully causing small moans of pleasure from Etna. Her fingers kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples gently. "With proper massage daily we could even help you grow in some places more than others. Would you like that?" Etna blushed but gave a nod with a small squeak of approval to her. Etna hadn't felt this helpless since she was a child but Mom had managed to reduce her expertly in minutes. She wiggled around beneath the woman but the feeling of her hands against her breasts was becoming too enjoyable to escape. Leaning back against the pillows and closing her eyes she moaned satisfied into the air, her body becoming at ease. When Mom's fingers began to work in small circles around her sensitive areas she moaned aloud to her in satisfaction and her mouth was met with a surprise. Opening her eyes she saw Mom was pushing her breast into Etna's lips. 

"Go ahead dear, it will help you grow." It was a little strange but Etna didn't want to be spanked again for not complying. Closing her lips she sucked gently at Mom's breast feeling the taste of her milk touch her tongue. It wasn't that bad of a taste really, as long as she didn't think of the source. Besides Mom was enjoying it the further along the went, slipping her fingers into Etna's hair and holding her head against her breast. "I didn't know... this could feel this good too..." Things were spiraling out of control further than Etna had ever intended but as long as she felt so vulnerable she didn't have the strength to fight back against her. Mom was growing more intense as she pulled Etna to her other breast and held her there again, positing herself between Etna's legs. "Mother... will give you something more." Her voice was the most aggressive and lustful yet and Etna prepared herself as she was dropped onto the bed. Mom pulled up on Etna's hips again this time lifting her ass off the bed slightly as she plunged into Etna's pussy. 

Considering everything else that had happened this was the best Etna could have hoped for. She tried to get herself into a position where she could finally take charge but Mom was on top of her again, gripping onto her arms by the wrist and holding her down. Their eyes met and Mom's were lustful and intimidating, Etna's weak and vulnerable. Pressing herself on top of the girl she began to work herself inside her at her own pace, panting on Etna's neck as she did. The hot air made her skin tingle and she wiggled underneath Mom but it was useless as long as she was held down. Starting to enjoy herself more Etna began working her hips up to meet Mom's thrusts with anticipation. Her tail sliding up and wrapping around Mom's as their hips met repeatedly. Once Mom began breathing harder and signaling Etna that they were coming to the end she bit into Etna's neck suddenly, making the girl cry out. Pushing in deep and biting lightly Mom's body shuddered as she came hard again.

When the tremors of her climax had passed she laid down over top of Etna, catching her breath and gaining control of herself. Etna thought she felt Mom begin to pull out mercifully but when she looked down she saw that Mom's extra organ was gone. It looked like that was the answer as to how she was hiding it from her husband. Pretty convenient for her. Mom eventually sat up and stretched her back, looking as pleased as Etna had ever seen her. She herself was wiped out, her late night snack finally getting her closer to sleep like she'd wanted. Seeing her dazed eyes Mom lifted Etna up again. At first she was ready to struggle to escape, fearing another punishment. However Mom laid Etna's head against her chest and stroked her hair, humming a soft tune. Hugging the girl Mom began to rock her back and forth as she hummed, the swaying motion gently calming the girl. She didn't know why but she almost felt like crying she was so comfortable like this. If she did or not she couldn't tell you, her tired mind drifting off to sleep with the gentle lullaby.

**********

Etna groaned awake feeling the sun peek in from the window. She kicked the covers about herself pulling herself out of comfortable sleep and a warm bed to the waking world. Etna was never a morning person and right now she felt like getting up was the worst possible option. Still once she was awake there was no undoing it and reluctantly got to her feet. Looking around herself she noticed that since last night she'd gone from wearing a nighty to being completely naked. Blinking a few times she began to recall what happened last night and checked her surroundings again. Well she was still in the guest bedroom by herself so no worries there. Looking over she saw that her nighty, panties and her hair tie were all laying on a chair and the door was closed. 

She tried to remember how she got to the room but couldn't recall, the last thing she did remember was that insane night with Adell's Mom. And her extra part. Shaking her head she tried to figure this out. "Maybe... it was a dream? After I ate the dessert? Came back here and dreamed it all up?" Made sense. Adell's Mom was cursed like the rest of the world's population but she was still all woman right? Looking about the room she tried to find evidence one way or the other, nothing really helped till she saw the mirror and looked at her neck. There was a light indicator of bite marks on her neck. Well... something happened last night. No answers were going to come to her in here. 

Getting dressed Etna walked out to the dining room where everyone was currently having breakfast without her. The whole family was up, Dad was reading the paper at the table and Rozalin and Adell were discussing something between each other. Hanako was sitting next to Taro at the table eating breakfast too. The culprit she was looking for was no where to be found until a head popped out from the kitchen carrying a pitcher of orange juice. "Oh hello Etna, take a seat!" Mom was back to her innocent, charming self again and no one seemed to notice anything amiss. 

"Miss Etna, I thought you were going to miss breakfast!" Hanako blurted out from down the table. Usually she cooked the meals so Hanako was always looking for Etna's praise for her cooking. Thankfully it was so good that Etna never had to lie about enjoying it. 

"Yeah well... I had slept pretty hard this morning so it took a while to get up." She smiled trying to look innocent. 

"Rough night sleeping?" Adell asked and finished off his beverage as most the table's attention was on her now. She looked around sheepishly at everyone trying to find the best words to cover for herself. Rozalin was of course quick on the response to make things worse.

"Hopefully not doing anything undignified in the middle of the night." Etna felt like glaring daggers at the girl (and putting some real ones in her) but she didn't want to make any one suspicious. 

"Yeah well... some nights you just can't sleep you know." She gave a nervous laugh hoping everyone would drop it. Dad however chimed in with understanding.

"I know how you feel young lady. I went to the midnight sale down at the corner store to try and get all the best deals I could while they were available. I must have spent three hours down there fighting with other customers!"

"Sounds rough..." Etna tried not to sound too disinterested but everyone was already ignoring Dad's complaining so she followed along. A plate was put down in front of her by Mom from out of no where along with a glass of milk. 

"Sorry that took a while to get together, eat up now." She was still smiling as blissfully as ever and Etna shrugged accepting the meal.

"Thank you Mrs. Adell's Mom." 

"Oh just call me Mom, I insist all my children do." She gave Etna a little squeeze on the shoulder that made her blush but thankfully no one seemed to notice. Maybe last night was real... like... all of it. She was spying Mom's hips as she walked around the table but her skirt was too loose for Etna to get an idea of what might be hiding under it. Sighing and giving up she took a sip of her beverage and stopped suddenly once she tasted it. 

"This milk... tastes real familiar." Etna blinked looking at the glass wide eyed. Dad chimed in again just looking for a place to talk where people will listen to him.

"Yeah well I usually buy the same brands every time I go shopping. Hmmm... I didn't think I'd bought milk last night though." He was pondering it seriously but Mom was quick again as she rounded the table and collected his empty plate. 

"Oh honey you must have, otherwise we'd be out." 

"That does make sense." Dad returned to his paper dismissing the thought with that explanation.

"Oh, can I get another glass Mom?"

"I'd like some more cereal too." Hanako and Taro were holding up their glass and bowl respectively as Mom nodded and took each one. Etna tried to eat her breakfast and ignore the strangeness of everything from last night. As she was just getting a few bites into what was probably the best omelet she'd ever eaten she noticed the final clue. Mom returned with glass and cereal and milk in hand and presented them to her kids. Her cheeks were flushed a little but that wasn't what caught her attention as much as that Mom's dress was now slightly looser on the top like it had just been opened. Etna was looking at her own glass wide eyed like she didn't recognize it anymore. It didn't stop the other kids as they ate their breakfast and drank their milk. 

"Be sure to finish all of it." Mom lectured her children. "After all, you need it to help you grow into big and strong adults."

"Does it really help Mom?" Hanako asked innocently enough of her mother who smiled warmly at her child. 

"Of course. If you drink lots of milk as a young girl you'll grow up stronger and smarter and a healthier woman like Mother." 

"Will I get a sexy body like Rozy?" Adell blushed when Hanako asked that out loud and Rozalin nearly choked on the bite she was eating of her breakfast. Dad was staying hidden behind his paper, but Mom was unaffected by the question. 

"If you drink lots of healthy milk, I'll guarantee you'll get one like hers." Hanako smiled like she'd found the lost treasure of all mankind and gulped down her milk. She was putting her hand up to ask for more but Etna had beaten her to it and held an empty glass of her own. 

"I'll take some more too." She smiled devilishly. If Mom could make a guarantee like that then Etna was on board. Regardless of the source, milk does a body good.


End file.
